Restoring Hope
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC
1. Chapter 1

Date: September 23, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie. Everything else I don't own.

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

_Ellie,_

_So sorry that this has taken me so long to write to you. For two weeks now, I no longer have a designated team that I am assigned to. I was sick one week with the flu and so the general sent them on a scouting mission to see what the Ori were up to. A prior killed the whole team. So now I am bouncing from one team to another, all the time. I've been working with Dr. Jackson a lot more. He is a really great guy and Cam has been really good to me. We've been on a few dates, mainly the mess hall because we've both been working. I did tell you about Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell right?_

_I was playing basketball last week with Dr. Jackson, Cam, and Teal'c when I broke my leg because of something Felger was working on and he thought he'd try and impress Sam by coming and showing us. The guy is a walking time bomb, I am telling you. But now I have to walk around with a cast on my leg, which makes it hard to drive the motorcycle. Cam came up with an answer to that, he wants me to stay with him for a while. Since we are both on the same schedule and it would make it easier for transportation. But I'm not sure what to do. What do you think?_

_So how are things in your galaxy? How are you and Major Lorne doing? Still together I hope. _

_Well hope to hear from you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Jessie_

Doctor Jessica Clark signed out of her email and logged into Dr. Jackson's pictures. He said that he wanted her to print the pictures of the artifacts from P8M-749. There were over fifty images on it for just the artifacts. She hadn't been able to go with SG1 since her leg was still broken and if something would have happened, she would have slowed the team down. So she was working on things here for when Daniel was to get back. She had been sleeping in some quarters that General Landry had made available to her since she was still nursing a broken leg.

"Are you still working away?" the voice of Dr. Jackson said from the doorway.

"Hey, Dr. Jackson," Jessica said from her seat in his chair. "I got a little behind, but I am getting the printouts now and they will be ready for that briefing in two hours,"

"How many times have I told you to call me Daniel?" he asked as he placed a large bag of artifacts on the table farthest from the door.

"At least a handful," Jessica said with a small smile before asking. "Those need to be tagged and photographed right?"

"Yes, but don't send them, I have someone I want to show them to before they go out of the mountain," Daniel told her.

"Gotcha," Jessica said in understanding, "So how was the trip?"

"Uneventful for Cam and Teal'c," Daniel told her.

"But for you and Sam?" Jessica prodded knowing he wanted to say something else.

"I don't understand how someone as smart and as beautiful can lower their standards and date a buffoon like Mitchell," Daniel said running a hand through his short hair as he sat across from her.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" Jessica asked confused.

She knew that her relationship with Cameron Mitchell was known around the base. Cam was friends with his team members, so of course they would know. She told Sam, so she didn't really care. But she knew that Cam and her had many differences but to her, they were a good couple. Next month she was supposed to go and meet his folks. And if she was honest, she has been downright nervous since he made the plans.

"It's like I can't express how important these artifacts are and what does he do? He kicks them while off world," Daniel continued his rant.

Jessica knew when Dr. Jackson got into one of his ranting about something moods, there was no stopping him. If he was smart, Cam would stay away from Daniel for a few hours at least.

Jessica ignored the rest of Dr. Jackson's ranting about Cameron; she had enough on her plate to worry about. Like her appointment with General Landry, her appointment with Doctor Lam about her leg and her upcoming visit with Cam's parents. Jessica was shaken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing which also stopped Daniel's rant.

"Dr. Jackson's office," Jessica said automatically, as she did every time. "Okay, will do. Bye,"

"General Landry would like to inform you that you are late to the debrief,"

Before she could finish what she was saying Daniel was gone again and then she heard the beep notifying that she had a new email. When she saw who the sender was she couldn't stop the smile coming on her face. Ellie Harrison.

_Jess_

_Firstly I'm so sorry to hear about your team…but I am relieved to hear that you were not with them and I cant believe that you broke your leg, you really are having a rough time of it aren't you._

_Daniel is a fantastic guy and if you enjoy working with him half as much as I did then I know you'll have had a brilliant time!_

_Okay so…NO, YOU DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT MITCHELL - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DATING HIM?? Are you mad?! As your friend I reserve the right to tell you that you should stay the heck away from him…he's not the settling down type Jess, or at least he didn't seem to be when I worked with SG-1 and I wouldn't want to see you hurt. So in answer to your question, NO, I do not think that staying with him is a good idea!_

_Things here are the same as always…the Wraith are never far away and Rodney drives me insane on a daily basis._

_Evan and I are okay…I think…he's seemed a little distant lately and I'm not sure why, but hopefully its nothing. I really love him Jess and I think he could be 'the one'._

_Ooh, before I forget…there is a position coming up here soon which I think you might be interested in. Let me know if you want to know more._

_I have to go, Radek is threatening to disembowel Rodney again…or at least I think that's what he is saying!_

_So talk to you soon, take care hun and rest that leg._

_Love Ellie x_

Jessica read Ellie's letter over and did so again. Ellie had never lied to her about anything and she was honest about the last jerk Jessica dated. When it came to men, it seemed like she couldn't find a decent one whatsoever.

_Ellie_

_Cam and I have almost been together a month and I feel as if there is something the matter with me. We still haven't had sex. We've slept in the same bed, but I'm not sure if this is his way of saying that he doesn't think I look good. And if that is the case, then next month when he takes me to meet his parents, what is gonna happen? Maybe I should just end it before what happened last time happens this time, but there is only a small problem. I think I am really falling for him._

_What should I do? It's times like these I wish you were back here in the milky way galaxy so that I could have a girls night with you at my place, like we used to. _

_Teal'c wants me to start training again once my leg is no longer broken. I swear the Jaafa is worse then a damn drill instructor. And he's tougher, but it is helpful since I do need to know how to defend myself off world. _

_So what's going on with you and Evan? Last time we talked or rather emailed you were both happily in love with one another. What changed?_

_There's a new position on Atlantis? To do what? _

_These were taken by Daniel when Cam and I just started dating and we were off world. I miss you Ellie._

_Lots of love,_

_Jessie_

Jessica looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that she needed to get to the infirmary for her appointment with Dr. Lam. One thing she was thankful for was Dr. Lam hadn't made her use crutches. She gave her a shoe to wear over her cast.

"Hey, Dr. Lam," Jessica said walking into the infirmary and getting up onto one of the beds.

"Hey Jessica," Carolyn Lam said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"My leg itches," Jessica told her as she did each time she came in.

"Well then it's a good thing it's coming off in about ten minutes then, huh?" Dr. Lam told her with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Jessica said as she saw Cam walk in and head right for her.

"Hey, beautiful," Cameron said before giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hey, yourself," Jessica said with a smile before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were getting the cast off, so Teal'c, Daniel, Sam and I are taking you out to eat to celebrate before Teal'c starts your training again," Cameron said.

"And where are we going?" Jessica asked as he grabbed her hand.

"That bar and grill we went to last week," Cameron said.

"Sounds like fun," Jessica said as Carolyn came back over to her.

"Your leg won't be as strong as it was before you broke it, but it will slowly get back up there," Dr. Lam told her.

"Tell that to Teal'c," Jessica told her with a grim look.

After leaving the infirmary and going to her meeting with General Landry, Jessica found herself back alone in Daniel's office as she put the stuff he would need for the briefing into folders and stacked them. Then she went and logged back onto the computer. She had another email from Ellie and surprisingly she had one from Dr. Weir in Atlantis.

_Jess_

_I seen you didn't take any notice of me as usual then and got with Mitchell after all!_

_The pics are very nice..._

_As for the 'no sex', what can I say; maybe Cam is a gentleman after all. I wish you luck if he is what you want._

_We have Ronon to keep us all fit. He tries to give me self-defense lessons bless him, but he always ends up hurt despite the fact that he's huge compared to me LOL!_

_I am worried about my relationship with Evan...he doesn't seem to talk to me any more and I don't know how to reach him and I'm scared I'm losing him...I miss you too and our girls nights...could do with one myself right about now._

_The job here is basically going off world with different teams, cataloging and translating artifacts. I think you'd be perfect for it and either myself or Rodney will be coming to earth soon to look for candidates...so what do you think?_

_Talk again soon_

_Love Ellie x_

Jessica stared at the email. She knew that Ellie was hinting at the job because she wanted her to come out there, but could she? It was basically the same job that she was doing out here, but the difference was she would be in another galaxy with no way to get home if things got bad. She'd have to give her dog to General O'Neill. He loved Emmett, her German Sheppard. It would be a huge change, but was she ready for that?

_Ellie,_

_I'm sure that things with Evan will be okay. Maybe there is something that is going on with him that he just isn't ready to talk about yet. Don't go to the worst conclusion just yet. I'm sure that everything will reveal it's self in due time. _

_Who is this Ronon? I've noticed you've mentioned him before, but not in detail._

_I think the job is a big decision. I mean everything I own is here. And Emmett, my three year old German Sheppard that General O'Neill seems to adore is here. But Atlantis is probably where many people wish they could go. But I'll have to think about it._

_I hope that it's you that comes out and not Rodney; I might strangle him if he annoys me too much. Lol_

_Talk soon, I hope,_

_Jessie_

The next month passed very quickly and Jessica was in Cameron's passenger seat of his mustang that he was always working on. They had left straight from Stargate Command and Jessica's nerves were on the edge.

"How many girls have you brought to meet your parents?" Jessica asked.

"Two or three," Cameron told her taking her hand in his so she wouldn't bite her nails. "Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be just fine,"

"I've never been introduced to someone's parents, Cam, so I am gonna be nervous unless you turn this car around and let me work through my nerves at the mountain,"

"No work, remember you promised," Cameron reminded her. "Plus all of SG1 is on downtime. This is supposed to be a time for relaxing,"

"I am relaxed when I am working," Jessica reminded him as he stopped at a red light, before leaning over to her side of the car and kissing her.

"What was I saying again?" Jessica asked with a grin on her face before Cameron kissed her again. They only broke apart when the car behind them blared their horn.

Jessica grinned before Cam stepped on the gas pedal and they headed to his parents farm. "How far is it?"

"Not too much longer," Cam told her as they came up on the dirt road.

Without even realizing it, Jessica fell asleep. She didn't get much sleep the night before and Teal'c had started sparring with her and that was no fun for her. He usually was much harder on her, but for once he went easy on her, if her really could.

When Jessica woke up she felt disoriented. At first she could remember where she was or was lying next to her on the bed she was laying on. But then it dawned on her that Cam must have moved her after she fell asleep in the car.

"Good evening Sleeping Beauty," Cam said as Jessica rolled over curled into his side.

"You should have woken me," Jessica told him as she rested her head on his chest.

"No, you barely slept in the past two days and I know Teal'c started training with you again," Cameron told her. "You need the rest, you should actually go back to sleep,"

"What time is it?" Jessica asked as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"Ten," Cameron said.

"You let me sleep for five hours?" Jessica exclaimed as she sat up.

"My parents are already sleeping, lower your voice," Cam reminded her that they weren't alone in the house.

"Sorry," Jessica said. "I just can't believe that you let me sleep for five hours. Your parents must think I am a weirdo or something,"

"I told them that you have been working the past 48 hours with no sleep, " Cam said pulling her so that she was lying her head back on his chest. "They said that they understand and I believe they do because I used to do that all the time,"

Curling up against his side, she began to trace patterns on his bare chest. "What are you parent's names again?"

"John and Sandra," he murmured sleepily, rubbing her arm with his fingers. "And don't worry, they'll love you. There is nothing to worry about."

"Says you," Jess sighed and tried to get some more sleep. "Goodnight, Cam." A quiet grunt was all that she received in return.

Waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs, Jess followed her nose downstairs. She was grateful that Cameron had brought up their bags the night before and was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white tank. Looking around, she tried to catch sight of Cameron. She didn't want to meet his parents without him. No such luck. Standing in the kitchen, Sandra fiddled with the pans of the stovetop. Cursing Cameron ferociously she cleared her throat. Sandra whipped around, jumping in fright.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry," she blushed to the roots of her hair, "I'm Jessica." The older woman chuckled.

"Nonsense, its no problem, I'm used to Cameron sneaking around all the time." She put a plate down on the table. "I'm Sandra, please, sit and eat before it gets cold." Jessica smiled nervously and sat down.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but, uh, where is Cameron?" grabbing the knife and fork, she began to eat.

"Oh Cameron and Paul are down at the barn. Paul will use any excuse to sit down and let somebody else do the work in the shed. The prosthetic irritates him sometimes." Jessica swallowed the eggs and bacon with difficulty, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"These eggs are lovely, Ma'am."

"It's Sandra, and thank you. It's nice to have someone appreciate my cooking instead of just shoveling it straight into their mouths." Jessica laughed, cringing at how forced it sounded. They fell into an uneasy silence, broken only by the scraping of utensils on the china plate. A healthy chuckle brought the two women's attention to the back door.

"My wife's cooking is the best there is," Paul hobbled into the kitchen, crutches in each hand and a prosthetic leg over his shoulder.

"Paul, I told you to use that cream the doctor gave you for the rash that thing gives you," Sandra said fondly, her hands on her hips. Cameron walked in from behind his father. Giving Jessica a tender smile, he grabbed two plates from the bench.

"Grab a seat, Dad," he placed the plate on the table and walked behind Jessica. "This is Jess." Paul gave her a warm grin.

"Those late nights catching up on you?" Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. "Work must be hard." Cameron chuckled at her expression.

"She's a bit shy,"

Giving her boyfriend a look, she turned her attention back to his father. "I tend to get swept away with my research,"

"This girl's a keeper, Cam; a beautiful girl with brains is something you don't want to lose,"

"That's for sure," Cameron agreed placing a kiss on her sensitive spot behind her ear.

The visit with Cam's parents went wonderfully. His parents and Jessica got along wonderfully and it was surprisingly more relaxed then she had thought it would be. It was their last night there and his parents went out with friends.

When she walked down the stairs that night in her black miniskirt and a green blouse that was open with a black tank top under it. Her blonde hair was down and she had no shoes or make-up on.

"Cam? I thought you said we were going out?" Jessica asked looking at the table set for two with candles everywhere.

"I wanted you to be surprised," Cameron told her. "Did it work?"

"Very much so," Jessica said in awe as she walked to where he was standing.

"Then I am glad," Cameron said with a smile on his face.

As the two of them sat and ate, it was silent. It wasn't awkward or anything like that, but it was nice. It was the first time Cam had cooked since they got there, granted they were leaving in the morning. After finishing dinner Cameron opened a bottle of wine that he had taken out earlier and the two sat in the living room and drinking and talking.

"Do you miss your Dad?" Cameron asked as he filled up the wine glass in her hand.

"I do. It's kind of weird to be honest," Jessica told him as he sat next to her. "He's the one with this military career a mile long and I'm the one that ended up working for a top secret program that not even he knows about,"

"Would you rather have him know and you not?" Cam questioned her.

"No, I like where I am in my life," Jessica told him as she took a sip of her wine. "But I don't like keeping secrets from him,"

"That is the hard part," Cameron agreed drinking some of his wine.

"You were right," Jessica told him. "This is much more relaxing then working,"

"I told you," Cam said with a grin as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Ellie doesn't think you're good for me," Jessica said breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Ellie doesn't have a right to judge me since she doesn't know me," Cam said setting his empty wine glass down.

"I didn't mean to upset," Jessica told him setting her glass next to his. "How about we go upstairs and get ready for bed. We don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel,"

"Yeah," Cam said

They had both finished off the bottle of wine; they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the room they were staying in. When they got into the room, Cameron shut the door and locked it just in case and Jessica turned and gave him a weird look before going over to her suitcase where she had left her pajamas when she had gotten up in the morning.

"Jess, come here for a sec," Cameron said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

Jessica looked at him and walked over to him and he stood up and kissed her hard. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of his hands was lost in her blonde locks and the other hand was under her shirt making its way up north.

When the need for air became too great Cameron and Jessica broke their kiss. Jessica stared into Cam's blue eyes. "You sure you want to do this?" Cam asked not breaking eye contact.

Jessica just nodded and lifted Cam's shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the floor. "I'm sure," she whispered before kissing him again and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes of kissing, Cam had managed to slide Jess' skirt down and when they broke their kiss again she crawled onto the bed and laid on his side.

Cam unbuckled his pants and slipped them off along with his boxers before joining her on the bed. "You are way too over dressed," he muttered as he started nibbling on her earlobe.

"And what are you gonna do about that?" Jessica asked as her voice hitched a breath when he started biting and sucking high up on her neck.

Cam just grinned and continued.

Cam's hands slid up to her shoulders and slid the blouse off her and then pulled her black tank top over her head so that she was left in only her matching lacy blue bra and underwear.

"Better?" Jessica asked before Cam flipped them so she was sitting in his lap.

"Better," Cam confirmed as he let out a loud moan when Jessica started grinding herself against him. She felt him starting to harden so she did it faster and faster, until he could no longer take it and flipped them over.

He undid her bra and tossed it aside as he took one breast in his mouth and nipped at her nipple before sucking on it while his other hand played with it.

"Cam," Jessica begged as she started panting heavily. "Please,"

"You are still a bit overdressed," he said before grabbing her panties and taking them off, but he wasn't being gentle and so they ripped on the left side.

But before Jessica could say anything about the underwear Cameron was inside her. Her first thought was that he wasn't going to fit her, but he did and it felt wonderful. It felt so good that it should be considered a sin.

Soon enough Cam had started thrusting inside her, never gentle. It was hard and fast and it was amazing. Jessica had never felt anything like it before.

When they were both spent, and wrapped in each other's arms under the covers, they heard the front door open.

"Good timing on that one," Jessica said before Cam kissed her softly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Cam asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing I can't handle or wouldn't want to happen again," Jessica told him with a yawn as she felt sleep over take her.

--

Ellie Harrison pondered over the emails that her good friend Jessica Clark had sent. It seemed that Jessica wasn't going to be talked out of her relationship with Mitchell no matter what. Maybe he wasn't as bad as a guy as he seemed to be. She hoped not, for Jessica's sake.

"Ellie?" Major Evan Lorne called out as he entered the quarters that they had been sharing for the past three months.

"Hey," Ellie said getting up from the computer.

"Still working?" Lorne asked

"No just going over some emails that Jessica and I have been sending each other lately," Ellie said. "She's dating Cameron Mitchell, now,"

"No way," Lorne said with a boyish grin. "Jessica Clark? The shy girl I met working with Doctor Jackson is dating Mitchell?"

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Ellie questioned him as she printed out the off world picture of Cameron and Jessica by the fire sharing an intimate kiss.

"Wow," Lorne said as Ellie handed him the picture. "Look I know that we were supposed to have dinner tonight, but Sheppard asked if I could pick up patrol in a few hours,"

"But Evan, we've got plans, this isn't the first time you've canceled, and do you know how hard it was to get Rodney to let me off this early?" Ellie said clearly unhappy with him as she picked up a frame of just Jessica and slid the picture that she had to size down and stick it into the frame.

"Ellie, I know you mad again that I have to break our plans, but I am the second in command here," Lorne sighed as he sat down on their bed. "I can't tell him no,"

"I can talk to him maybe he'll lighten your hours or something?" Ellie suggested.

"I can't do that Ellie!" Lorne yelled getting mad at her for even suggesting such a thing. "Do you think any other commanding officer would let their second in command's girlfriend ask them to reduce hours? Give me a break,"

"Well maybe that girlfriend is getting fed up that she never sees her boyfriend unless he's sleeping or coming or going from missions or patrols," Ellie yelled at him before storming off.

And there it was. Another fight. They had become so frequent in the last month. Where had the love that they shared gone? It was like they weren't the same people that fell in love just a year ago. If it kept up what would happen with them? That was what worried Ellie the most, but she had to wonder did it bother Evan at all?

A/N: Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: September 25, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie. Everything else I don't own.

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

"Can't keep you out of the field for long can we?" Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter asked in a joking matter as Jessica was strapping her side arm to her leg.

"I've been itching to get back for a while," Jessica admitted with a smile. "But it was nice to have that small vacation to Kansas,"

"I didn't think you were going to go with him," Sam told her honestly as Teal'c came and stood behind them.

"Really?" Jessica asked surprised.

"It seems that you two have been moving kind of fast in your relationship with Cam," Sam pointed out as the two women checked over their guns.

"With this job you can never know when our last mission will be," Jessica said shocked at Sam for saying it what she had been feeling when she and Cam had come back.

"I know and that's what makes relationships harder," Sam told her looking to the control room wondering what was taking Cam and Daniel so long. "Just be careful,"

"I will try to be," Jessica told her as she readjusted the straps on her pack. "Teal'c do you know what is taking them so long?"

"I do not, JessicaClark," Teal'c stated.

"And they tell us we take forever," Jessica said to Sam.

The two friends shared a laugh and the flared temper on Jessica's side was forgotten.

--

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard walked through the halls of Atlantis with no destination in mind. All he knew was that he wanted to be left alone. He had heard Dr. Harrison and Major Lorne fighting again. It seemed like it was becoming a regular thing. Maybe they were fighting because Lorne told her about the position he was being offered back on earth.

Sheppard ended up on a balcony near the east pier. The sun was settling and it was nice to see the sun set every once in a while without Rodney causing some sort of problem or another.

Earth seemed so far away and it was. His family was all back on earth along with his ex-wife. His dad loved his ex-wife more then his own son, or at least it seemed that way during the time that they were married. And then there was his brother. All he cared about was money and family, in that order.

"Sir?" someone said clearing their throat from behind Sheppard.

"Major," Sheppard said addressing Lorne.

"How long do I have before I need to tell the General my decision?" Lorne asked as he walked up to the railing and looked out over the city as Sheppard had been doing previously.

"In a week," Sheppard told him. "Have you told Ellie?"

"Not yet, we've been fighting so much lately, I don't think she'd actually care if I left at this point," Lorne sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Don't underestimate them," Sheppard said. "They might surprise you,"

"Sir?" Lorne asked confused.

"Did you know I was married once?" Sheppard asked.

"No, I didn't," Lorne said unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Right out of flight school," Sheppard said with a sigh remembering. "Her name was Nancy and I would have done almost anything for her. But she asked me to do the one thing I could never do,"

"What was that sir?" Lorne asked.

"Things got hard after about a year and she told me to either give up my military career or she's leaving," Sheppard said. "I told her bye and we were done. My point is, sometimes you need them around to keep your head on straight,"

"Do you regret leaving her, sir?" Lorne asked.

"No, I joined the force to get away from people trying to control my every move," Sheppard told him. "And then I married the person I didn't want to control me. I just didn't realize that was what she was doing,"

"Would you do it again?" Lorne asked

"What? Get married?" Sheppard asked looking at Lorne who just nodded his head. "If I could find the right woman who understands how important my military career is, then I would as long as she was here. Being in two galaxies would be killer to any relationship. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Lorne agreed knowing the decision he was about to make was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do. But it was the right thing to do, at least he believed so.

With a sigh Sheppard walked back into the city leaving Lorne to his thoughts. He did not envy the Major not at all.

--

Four days on a desert planet had Jessica in a foul mood. The one's heads she hadn't bitten off on the mission were Sam and Teal'c. Jessica was the last one to show up in the infirmary for the post mission physical.

"Jessica, I'm glad you're here," Dr. Lam said as she noticed Jessica walking in. "I have test results I wanted to go over with you before your debrief with General Landry and the rest of SG1,"

"One of the ones I took before the mission?" Jessica asked confused why something would come up in one of the test results.

"Yeah, in the blood work," Dr. Lam told her. "Jessica, you're pregnant,"

"Is this a joke because I was rude to Daniel and Cam?" Jessica asked unsure. "Because it isn't funny,"

"No joke," she told her. "I would never put someone through something like that unless it is true,"

"Oh god," Jessica muttered as she sat on the bed. "Have you told the general yet?"

"No," Lam told her putting a comforting hand on Jessica's shoulder. "But I have to. It's procedure. But I can wait until you tell Colonel Mitchell,"

"How long are you gonna give me?" Jessica asked bluntly.

"Until after your briefing," Lam said with a sad smile before walking away so Jessica could leave.

Upon leaving the infirmary, Jessica went in search of Cam, but was having the hardest time actually finding him. And when she did find him he was in the most obvious place, in which she should have looked for him first. The mess.

"Hey," Cam said kissing her cheek as she sat down across from her. "Are you gonna be nice now?"

"Cam," Jessica said as she placed the hair that escaped her hair tie behind her ear. "We need to talk,"

"This is never good," Cameron muttered to himself as he gave Jessica his full attention.

"I'm pregnant," Jessica said frankly, not beating around the subject.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked her.

"Dr. Lam got results from my pre-mission blood work," Jessica told him crossing her arms over her chest. "So your about to be a Daddy in nine months,"

"You can't be serious," Cam said shaking his head. "This is a joke, right?"

"Do I look like I am joking about this?" Jessica asked repulsed by the thought of making something like this up. "I guess you truly don't know me. Maybe I should have listened to what Ellie and the others were saying about you,"

Jessica didn't wait for Cam to say another thing, she got out of her seat and left the mess in a rush that she bumped shoulders with Teal'c and Daniel and didn't even stop to apologize or anything.

After they got their food and joined Cameron at the table that was now only he was sitting at, they noticed his dazed expression.

"You alright?" Daniel asked looking at Cam's face as he started eating.

"Not really," Cam said looking in the direction that Jessica had fled.

"Has something transpired?" Teal'c questioned Cameron.

"I'll say," Cameron said as he stood from his seat and walked in the direction Jessica had gone in hopes to catch up with her.

"You know what that was about?" Daniel asked confused looking at Cameron's back as he left.

"I do not, DanielJackson," Teal'c said as he continued to eat.

Upon leaving Cameron in the mess and not caring where she ended up, Jessica signed out of the compound and signed out of the mountain and got into her car that she had traded in for one of her motorcycles, and left.

After realizing that he wasn't gonna be able to find her on his own, Cameron went to Sam for help, but didn't get any. Jessica asked her not to tell Cam anything. And that is what Sam did; she sealed her lips and didn't say a word to him besides telling him "no" repeatedly.

Jessica ended up at a park near her apartments. Didn't know why, but that is where she stopped and so she got out of her car and went over to the swings and sat in one and just people watched for a while. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother, someone's mother. She didn't know how to be someone's mother. When her own mother died, she wasn't old enough to understand what was happening. She couldn't even remember what she looked like.

Jessica just sighed as she turned her attention to a little boy who was playing on the slides. He must have been two or two and half at most. But he was adorable. He had no problem playing by himself. Jessica was so intent on watching the boy that she didn't hear Cameron sit in the swing next to her until he cleared his throat.

"You could have given me a few minutes to comprehend what you told me," Cameron stated as he turned his head to look at her.

"How was I supposed to know how you would react?" Jessica questioned him. "I haven't even adjusted to the thought that I am going to be someone's mother,"

"I don't think we are ready for this," Cameron said. "But we'll learn as we go,"

"No Cam, we won't because there is a possibility that I will no longer be here," Jessica said breaking her stare of the boy playing to look at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked confused. "Everything will be fine,"

"How can you say that?" Jessica asked astonished by his mellow behavior. "I'm going to be in another galaxy, Cam,"

"So you've decided that you are going to take Dr. Weir up on her offer and leave to go to Atlantis?" Cameron asked

"I decided that I am going on the Daedalus next month to deliver supplies and I am going to hear what Dr. Weir has to offer," Jessica told him as she looked any where but at him.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Cameron asked as a storm brewed behind his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if this should change anything, I mean I can raise a child on Atlantis with Ellie's help and I am sure I will make friends as I go," Jessica said.

"And I would never get to see my kid?" Cameron asked thinking of how ludicrous she sounded. "My parents would want to see their grandkid!"

"Cam, please don't start yelling and telling me that because I am sure that my mother would have loved to have met her grandchild as well, but guess what? It's not happening!" Jessica said as she felt tears start falling down her cheeks.

"Would you prefer me not to have anything to do with my kid? Cause I will tell you right now, that ain't happening," Cameron said.

"Look, I don't even know if I am going to take this job, so let's just cool it," Jessica told him before she stormed off to her car.

--

"Dr. Weir, do you have a minute?" Ellie asked from the doorway of Elizabeth's office.

"Sure, come in," Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "What can I help you with Ellie?"

"I was wondering if you offered the position to Jessica Clark," Ellie asked before clarifying what she meant. "The one for an archeologist whom will go off world and do translating and basically what Jessica does at the SGC,"

"I wrote to her about it," Elizabeth told her as she set down her tablet before speaking again. "She just got released back into the field and so when the Daedalus comes back with supplies she will be on it. She said she is willing to listen to what I have to say,"

"So if she accepts it, does that mean Rodney and I won't have to make a trip to Earth?" Ellie asked.

"If she accepts," Elizabeth confirmed.

"And Rodney says he needs to order more tablets since he keeps losing his off-world," Ellie giggled to hide the pain as she saw Lorne talking with a red headed woman and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Ellie?" Elizabeth asked noticing that Ellie was staring at Lorne like he would disappear at any moment.

"I think Evan and I aren't going to be able to patch up our relationship," Ellie confessed. "It feels like all the effort that I am making is all one sided. He doesn't seem to want to try and he won't talk to me,"

"Give him time," advised Elizabeth. "Men have a way of surprising us in the most unusual of ways,"

"You think that it will be okay?" Ellie asked. "Because right now it really doesn't feel that way,"

"Don't lose hope," Elizabeth whispered as she watched Ellie leave her office to get back to work on whatever project Rodney had her working on at the moment.

"Where have you been?" Rodney shouted from across the lab as Ellie walked in. "I needed you to run these hours ago!"

"Calm down, Rodney," Ellie told him with a roll of her eyes as she turned on her laptop and entered her password as she knew she had a lot of stuff to do. "I was talking to Elizabeth and yes I mentioned the tablets that you keep losing off world,"

"I don't lose them," Rodney huffed. "I end up having to run for my life and I forget them,"

"You mean you run away while Ronon, Sheppard, and Teyla are fighting," Ellie muttered.

"Did Elizabeth say if Dr. Clark is going to accept the job or not?" Rodney asked ignoring what Ellie had said.

"Jessica is coming to Atlantis with the next shipment of supplies and will be talking to Elizabeth about what the job entails and if she will want to work here or not," Ellie informed him as she started getting to work.

"So she'll have to come back with all her stuff when she does," Rodney said. "Why doesn't she just admit that she is going to come?"

"Because she has a boyfriend and that is what is keeping her on earth right now," Ellie said. "You remember Colonel Cameron Mitchell, right?"

"She's dating him?" Rodney asked shocked.

"Not just dating, she's in love with him and he actually might feel the same," Ellie said thoughtfully.

"How did someone so smart go for someone like him?" Rodney questioned.

"Rodney McKay!" Ellie laughed. "You're jealous!"

"What? No-I just-"Rodney stuttered what he was trying to say before going back to his work.

"Who wouldn't be? She's like Uma Thurman hot," Rodney said as if it was the most obvious thing there was.

"I don't think you realize it yet, Rodney," Ellie said glaring at him. "But women are not inanimate objects that don't have feelings. We don't like to be ogled at,"

Rodney knew that if he even tried to dig himself out of the hole that he had just buried himself in with Ellie he would just get in deeper. So he just went back to work.

--

Two weeks with no friends on a ship bound for another galaxy was not what Jessica thought it would be. Morning sickness had hit her hard while on the ship. She had no problem with it on Earth so she was hoping that it would be fine when they were on Atlantis. The only time she actually came out of her quarters was to eat.

Jessica had brought her laptop with her and was catching up on some work that she missed while she was in the infirmary to make sure that her leg was okay. And then she had told her friends and her dad that she was pregnant. That was an awkward conversation since he was in Iraq. But he was happy as long as she was.

"Dr. Clark?" a crew member knocked on the door to her quarters.

"What?" she called back.

"We will be coming up on Atlantis shortly, ma'am," the crew member said before walking away.

Jessica sighed and shut down her laptop and put her it in the bag before grabbing her overnight bag and carrying it by the handle while slinging the laptop bag over her shoulder.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Jessica mumbled to herself as she came into the cockpit and watched as the ship got closer and closer to the ancient city. "Wow,"

"It's a wonder," Colonel Caldwell said hearing the awe in her voice.

"That's putting it lightly, sir," Jessica said not breaking her stare from the city.

When Jessica got into the city the first thing she did was greet Dr. Weir before asking if they could have their meeting now, instead of waiting and Elizabeth had consented.

So that is where she was. Sitting across from Elizabeth Weir.

"I love the idea of living here," Jessica told her. "I can't imagine anyone has turned down a chance to live and work in the city of the ancients,"

"So does that mean you are considering taking the position?" Elizabeth asked. "If you don't we won't take it personally,"

"That isn't the reason for my hesitation," Jessica admitted. "About a month ago I found out some surprising news and I am just finally come to realize what it means, but what I am scared of is that if I tell you, you might revoke the job offer,"

"Doctor Clark," Elizabeth started but Jessica interrupted her.

"Please, call me Jessica," she insisted.

"As long as you call me Elizabeth," when she got a nod from Jessica she continued. "I don't think there is much that would cause me to revoke this job offer. You are brilliant at what you do and you are a valued asset at the SGC and I hope that you can become one here as well,"

"I'm about two months pregnant," Jessica told her bluntly. "My boyfriend knows about this job offer and he knows that there is a great chance that I will no longer be able to see him if I can still get the job considering the circumstances,"

"Jessica, Atlantis is a dangerous place," Elizabeth pointed out.

"So is Earth," Jessica stated. "The Ori aren't going to just disappear as hopeful as some people are about it. Now that you know about my situation is the offer still on the table?"

"My faith has been tested on many occasions," Elizabeth said. "But I believe that this will be one of the best things that will be happening to Atlantis,"

"You mean you still want me?" Jessica asked blown out of the water.

"Atlantis needs you," Elizabeth said with a smile before she let her curiosity get the better of her. "If I may be so bold to ask, who's the father?"

"Cameron Mitchell," Jessica said. "We are having troubles right now, but I will be able to send pictures to him and what not, so it will be okay,"

"Will he not come and visit?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed Jessica's bag of clothes as Jessica grabbed her laptop bag.

"He's on SG1, the elite team, so it's not likely," Jessica said.

"Are you sure its not going to be awkward being in two different galaxies?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we will be fine and it's my choice, so he doesn't have much of a choice," Jessica said with a small smile as they came upon a group in the gate room.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Doctor McKay, and Ronon, may I introduce you to Doctor Jessica Clark. She's our newest archeologist," Dr. Weir said introducing them as Jessica saw Ellie walking over.

"Dr. Weir can you excuse me for a minute?" Jessica said before nodding her head in the direction of group she was just introduced to before briskly walking over to the friend she had not seen in what felt like forever.

"Ellie," Jessica squealed with happiness to see her friend. "I have missed you so much. I have something really big to tell you,"

"I've missed you bunches, Jess," Ellie told her as they released one another from their hug. "What's your news?"

"I'm pregnant," Jessica said biting her lip as she looked at Ellie's face to gauge her reaction.

"Mitchell's?" Ellie asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yeah and I think that the relationship is ending, all we do is fight," Jessica said. "He was mad at me for even thinking about taking a job so far from him,"

"Are you?" Ellie questioned her. "Taking the job, I mean,"

"I am," Jessica said with a grin. "Me and bub are moving to Atlantis,"

"Can we walk?" Ellie asked. "There's something I want to talk to you about,"

"Sure," Jessica said and let Ellie lead the way since she had never been to Atlantis before.

"Last night, Evan and I got into a huge fight," Ellie confessed near tears.

"What? What was the fight about?" Jessica asked.

"I don't even know and it was so stupid," Ellie said with a sigh. "The only thing is he's planning on leaving Atlantis and I missed my monthly friend this month,"

"Don't assume, you've been way stressed and what not," Jessica told her. "That can throw it off in a major way. But how about tonight you try talking to each other like adults?"

"I heard a rumor when I was working in the lab this morning," Ellie confessed as they walked out onto a pier.

"There's always a gossip where ever you go," Jessica told her making her laugh.

"They said that General Landry is offering Evan a higher pay and his own team that he gets to hand pick back on earth," Ellie said.

"Ellie you need to have a serious sit down with him and talk about it," Jessica said in a serious manner. She had heard this rumor on earth, but didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't true. She wasn't one to gossip.

"You are right," Ellie sighed.

"So, do you think that Elizabeth will let me bring Emmett to Atlantis?" Jessica asked cheekily.

"You still have that dog?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, General O'Neill seemed fond of him, so I will probably ask him to look after him," Jessica said with a sigh as she thought about the new life she was going to be starting in Atlantis and the new life she would be bringing into the world in months. It didn't matter how she looked at it, it was going to be a scary thing. She was thankful for Ellie being here.

"This is one view I will never get sick of," Jessica said as she and Ellie watched the sun set on Atlantis.

"I know exactly what you mean," Ellie agreed.

A/N: Review Please! Makes me update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Date: September 28, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie. Everything else I don't own.

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

Jess was stunned, and then guilt flooded through her. The man in front of her was… stunning. Mussed espresso hair framed a smooth rugged face and intense grey eyes. His body was lean, so much leaner than Cameron's and tall. His ash blue BDU's clung to him in such a way that she had to subtlety checked for drool. Then there was his voice. Women may have bedroom eyes, but hot damn, that man could charm the clothes off a woman in three seconds flat with those smooth husky tones. It was no surprise then when she agreed to a tour with him. For a chance to hear that voice more, she was very willing to sell her soul. Guilt drifted through her again.

"So how about we start in the control room?" John asked the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck, for once incredibly thankful that he won the straws for the chance to show someone around. Rodney was ready to kill him when he pulled the short straw. And he could tell that she liked him as well…he hoped that was attraction in her eyes.

"Um, sure, you know Atlantis better than what I do," Jessica said as she finally tore her eyes away from him. This was gonna be a short tour if she was gonna drool over him the whole time.

"This is where a lot goes down, but usually I don't pay too close unless I really need to," Sheppard laughed before pointing to Elizabeth's office where she had been yesterday.

"That is Elizabeth's office as you probably already knew,"

"That is where I sealed my fate, right?" Jessica joked.

"You still have time to back out," Sheppard told her.

She gave him a teasing grin. "I don't know, this is shaping up to be a very interesting tour. I can't wait to see what else is in store for me." He gave her a slow sexy smile. Belly clenching, she followed him as they continued on.

"Just wait till I show you where I skateboard down the hallways," Sheppard said with a smirk.

"You aren't serious," Jessica said with a laugh.

"But I am," Sheppard laughed as they made their way to the lab that she would be working in and sharing in part with Ellie. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but General O'Neill nearly ran me over with a bike in the hallway at the SGC, one time," Jessica told him.

"Have you ever skateboarded?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"No, I can honestly say I haven't," Jessica told him as she walked around the lab getting used to the layout of the room.

"Feel like learning?" Sheppard asked.

"What now?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"No time, like the present," Sheppard told her smiling wickedly at her before grabbing her hand before saying, "Come on, I have one in my quarters,"

--

"So you and Cameron are having a lot of troubles?" Ellie asked, laying on her belly and eating ice-cream. Jess nodded sadly.

"And this whole situation with the baby, I am just so damned stressed." Jess sighed, touching her belly softly. "What did you tell Evan when we decided to have an impromptu girl's night?" Ellie's face showed her horror. "You forgot to tell him, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ellie admitted as she softly bit on her lip.

"Colonel Sheppard gave me a tour of Atlantis, but we didn't get very far," Jessica laughed remember what they got sidetracked into doing.

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked curiously.

"He was trying to teach me how to skateboard in the hallways," Jessica admitted. "It was harder then it seemed,"

"I've seen him doing that a lot, recently," Kate replied, snagging a chip. "It is always entertaining watching him play around. He's like a school boy with a new toy." The girls laughed.

"He's come in several times with a few bumps and bruises. He's like Rodney in that aspect, always complaining about the smallest of hurts," Jennifer Keller grinned. "But he is a smooth talker."

"And I think that could be part of my problem." The girls looked at Jessica curiously. "He makes me all gooey and warm." Jennifer smiled at her.

"Guess it doesn't help that your pregnancy hormones make you hornier than usual huh?" Jessica looked at her, face flaming.

"I can't be thinking these thoughts, though, I mean, I'm with Cameron. He's the one I should be all gooey and warm about." Ellie stroked Jessica's hair. "But these fights, they get me all stressed and upset and all I can think about is the next argument we are going to have. Every time he walks into the room, I tense up for an argument." She sighed. "But I miss how he held me."

"Being so tense and stressed at this stage of the pregnancy isn't a good idea, Jess," Jennifer cautioned. "It is really bad with the baby. You need to have a relaxing break, not think about all the struggles." All the girls agreed.

"But you have to admit, you have great taste in guys," Laura said idly, causing everyone to laugh. "So how's it going in the bedroom with you Ellie?"

She looked down sadly. "Not as good as before. Things are just not happening. I'm wondering if it is worth still being with him. There just aren't any good times any more."

"And it doesn't help that every time you talk, the both of you end up in a screaming match," Jess said

"Sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?" Ellie replied defensive.

The door whooshed open, then, the six girls staring at Evan's tired form. He stared at them for a moment. Mouth tightening, he looked at Ellie. "Can we talk outside for a moment?" Ellie bit her lip and nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. She stepped over everyone gingerly and walked outside, Evan following behind her. "What the hell is going on?"

She looked at his thunderous expression. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the gathering. I was so excited to see Jess that I just didn't think." He looked at her before sighing.

"I would have liked to have known that, before I walked in there, hoping to have some quiet time with you," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't do this anymore, Ellie, enough is enough. We need to talk to each other, not do things off the bat. We're in a relationship, there is something called compromise." Ellie stared at him stunned.

"Oh really? Like all the times you decided to do a shift when you knew I was organizing things for us to do, like dinner last night?"

"Okay, ladies, I think that is our cue to take this back to my quarters," Jess said as she stood up with the other four girls and headed towards the door. Before Jessica left completely she turned back around and said loud enough for the arguing couple to hear her. "And maybe this time you two can keep the fighting to a minimum, some of us like sleeping without hearing yelling,"

Jennifer Keller, Jessica, and Teyla separated from the rest of the women and went to get something to drink in the mess.

"So Telya, how are your people?" Keller asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"They are doing very well," Teyla said as she set her cup of coffee down. "Dr. Clark do you have any family on Earth?"

"Just my dad. He's a marine," Jessica said drinking her lemonade. "My mom died when I was two so I don't remember much about her. My dad never remarried. He used to say that he only had room for one woman in his life and that was me,"

"It sounds like you miss him," Jennifer said.

"I do, but I couldn't ask him to give up his career for me," Jessica said. "I almost did once when I was sixteen. I was so tired of always moving around and never having a best friend or getting to go to parties because I had to live on base. But then one day I saw him working and I saw how happy it made him,"

"Do you see him often?" Teyla asked

"No," Jessica sighed. "I haven't seen him in two years. We send emails and pictures. It's hard, but it's the best we have right now,"

"Will you be able to see him on Earth before coming back?" Jennifer asked

"I don't think so, but it would be nice," Jessica said thoughtfully. "But it's just the way it is,"

Before they could start another conversation Sheppard and Ronon walked up to the table where the girls were just having a good time.

"Hello ladies," Sheppard said before asking. "Mind if we join you?"

Jennifer and Teyla looked towards Jessica to make sure it was okay with her.

"As long as I don't have to get on another skateboard,"

"You'll get the hang of it sooner or later," Sheppard smirked taking the open seat next to Jessica while Ronon sat in-between Teyla and Jennifer. "Weren't you supposed to have a girl's night at Ellie Harrison's?"

"We did," Teyla started but Jessica interrupted by saying. "Until Lorne walked in and ruined it," The women just laughed.

After twenty minutes of good conversation Jessica started yawning and before Sheppard could offer to walk her to her quarters Teyla offered to walk her since she had something she wanted to ask her.

And with that they left.

Two weeks had passed since Jessica had left Atlantis. She was on her way back to Earth to pack up her life and move across the galaxy and tell the man's baby she was carrying that they would be world's apart. She had thought that Lorne and Ellie would split up with all the fighting they had been doing, but they had patched things up for now and he had asked her to tell General Landry thanks for the offer, but he was going to stay on Atlantis for now.

Three days on the ship and Jessica was ready to get off. She didn't like being confined with no friends. She was thankful for her laptop. It kept her busy when she wasn't sleeping or eating which she seemed to do a lot of. She wanted to work so that she could keep her mind off Colonel John Sheppard. He was a good looking man that could make her swoon by just saying her name. He had personally said he would be in the gate room when she came back. She had told him it wasn't necessary but he had insisted.

That isn't what she should be thinking about. She was in a relationship with Cameron Mitchell. She was carrying his child. And she was moving as far away she could, really. They didn't always fight, but it did happen a lot more since they found out she was pregnant.

_Jessica was laying in Cameron's bed in his house on her day off from work. She had left work late and he was asleep by the time she came over. But at least she came over, right? She just forgot to tell him that Emmett was coming with her. She heard Emmett barking early on, but she ignored him and let Cam deal with her dog since it was his idea to have her over. _

_A few hours later Jessica rolled over to snuggle closer to Cam when all she felt was cold and empty sheets on his side of the bed. Blearily, she opened her eyes and sat up waiting a few, until she was fully awake to make her way out of the bedroom and into the rest of the house. She didn't need a repeat of her tripping over Emmett yet again._

"_Morning birthday girl!" Cam said grinning as he came in with a tray of food for the two of them. Jessica looked for Emmett behind him, but he wasn't there._

"_Morning, Cam," Jessica said as she covered a yawn. "Where's Emmett?"_

"_He's in the kitchen eating his own breakfast," Cam told her as he put the tray in her lap before getting in bed next to her and giving her, a birthday kiss._

"_Feel older yet?" Cam asked cheekily. _

"_Not as old as you," she smirked as she picked up the fork and picked up some of the scrambled eggs he made._

"_Good thing you are cute," Cam told her kissing her cheek as he took his own fork and started inhaling the eggs. It was a good thing he made enough to feed an army._

"_What time are you going into work?" Jessica asked after a few moments of silence._

"_SG-1 is on downtime until Wednesday," Cam told her with a mouth full of eggs._

"_Cam, that is gross," Jessica said before throwing the napkin at him._

"_You asked," he pointed out as he took off his shirt and threw it by the hamper full of dirty clothes._

"_You could have waited until you finished chewing first," Jess told him as her cell phone rang. _

_As she was reaching over to pick it up, Cam pinned her down and grabbed the phone and chucked it across the room._

"_CAM!" Jessica laughed as he moved the tray to the floor and then laid down and rolled her on top of him._

"_Jess, I am in love you," Cam said, his blue eyes staring intently into her green ones._

"_Cam," Jessica started, but Cam just cut her off by kissing her slowly as one of his hands wound its self in her hair._

"_I love you, too," Jessica told him, breathing heavily as the kiss was broken._

"Jessica?" Colonel Caldwell said setting his food down across from her.

"Colonel," Jessica said coming out of a good memory of her and Cameron.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Mixed emotions," she said honestly. "And yourself?"

"It's going to be hard letting you live in Atlantis," he told her honestly. "I'll be keeping an eye on you for your dad,"

"I've been looking out for myself for years," Jessica reminded him.

"I know, but it would make the both of us feel better if you were being looked after by someone with your best interests," he told her.

"I have my best interests," Jessica told him with a glare.

"That is why you are unmarried and about to move millions of light-years away from the father of your baby," Colonel Steven Caldwell said.

"My baby and I can take care of us and I have friends on Atlantis who will be looking out for us," Jessica told him before getting up and walking away to her quarters where she locked herself away for the rest of the day, and most of the trip back.

When she was back on Earth and at the SGC, General O'Neill was there, waiting for her in the gate room where she was beamed into.

"Jessica," General Jack O'Neill said

"Jack," Jessica said walking down the ramp, glancing around, looking for her boyfriend. She didn't keep the disappointed look off her face whatsoever.

"I asked him not to be here," Jack told her taking one of her bags as they headed to the infirmary to have her checked out as protocol stated.

"I thought it would be Cam, waiting for my return, not you Jack," Jessica told him. "You tend to show up when something big has either happened or will be happening soon,"

"Get checked out and then we'll talk," Jack told her taking a seat outside the infirmary.

Jessica just sighed; she was too tired to argue with him. She had worked with him on different missions and knew he was just as stubborn as she was.

After she was done, Jessica walked out to see Jack talking with Teal'c. When he saw her, Teal'c walked over to her with his hands behind his back and bowed his head before walking down the hallway to his quarters.

"Where's he going?" Jessica asked.

"Kelnorim," Jack told her.

"So want to tell me what is going on?" Jessica asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Walk with me," Jack told her as they headed to Daniel's office where he knew they would have privacy since he had asked Daniel to leave so he could talk with Jessica privately upon her return.

When they got to Daniel's office, which was partially her office as well since she did so much work here, it was surprisingly empty. Jessica turned to Jack as he closed the door as she said, "I know something is wrong and I don't know why you won't just come out and tell me already,"

She was beyond annoyed that she was being kept in the dark about something that seemed to be pretty damned important.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you and not some stranger," Jack said solemnly as he motioned for her to take a seat, which she did and he did the same, so they were sitting next to each other.

"Four days ago, there was an explosion where your father and his team were camped before they came home," Jack said watching her comprehend the first part. "Your father survived the ambush, but the rescue team didn't get to their location in time to save him,"

Jessica's green eyes overflowed with tears as Jack held her to him. "Please, please tell me that you are lying to me. Please," she begged him.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered holding her as she cried her eyes out for the last member of her family. She had no mother, no siblings, no aunts, no uncles, no grandparents, and now no father.

It was sometime later, when her tears had dried for the moment that Jessica went into daughter mode. "Have any arrangements been made yet?"

"Yeah, Daniel and Teal'c have taken care of everything," Jack told her as he still held her.

"He's never gonna see the baby," Jessica realized before the waterworks started all over again.

"It's gonna be okay," Jack told her, rubbing her back soothingly. "That kid still has its mother and father and a lot of aunts and uncles that will be surrounded where ever it is,"

"Atlantis," Jessica choked out.

"What?" Jack asked as Jessica broke away and wiped her eyes as she went and sat behind the computer and started getting some things done before her return to her new home.

"No work," Jack said shutting off the computer so she couldn't do anything.

"Jack, what are you doing? The baby will need things on Atlantis," Jessica yelled at him.

"You are going home, in three days is the funeral, you are going to need all the rest you can get," Jack told her. "He is getting full military honors,"

"I think I just need to be alone," Jessica sighed running a hand through her blonde locks. "But I know that Emmett is going to need some attention,"

"So we compromise," Jack told her taking her arm and walking towards the elevators to take them out of the mountain. "I come over, keep the dog company, and I'll keep everyone away. Does that include Mitchell?"

"Everyone," Jessica said signing out of the mountain with Jack and going home.

--

It was a week later when Jessica found herself in her home looking at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. She had started to gain a bit of weight. She wasn't showing just yet, but it didn't help her when she knew that she gained weight because Lam had told her so. On her trip home, she thought telling Cam that she was leaving for Atlantis would be the hardest part, but it wasn't. It was relatively easy compared to losing her father. The relationship with Cam ended two days ago. Yesterday she didn't even get out of bed. Sam came by and cooked for her and they just had a girl's day.

Jack had left back to Washington D.C. after promising to come to Atlantis after the baby is born and promising to write emails. It was hard to see him go, because he took Emmett with him since she couldn't take him to Atlantis and he was the only other person she could see Emmett listening to and having a happy life with.

Her house was really starting to seem empty and she didn't like it at all. It was like when she just started working at the SGC. The program was her life now, but as soon as the baby was born then it would her life followed by the SGC. It would be nice to find someone to love her, but it was doubtful since she couldn't find one in the billion of people on Earth.

Instead of the Daedalus going back to Atlantis it would be the Odyssey. And Colonel Paul Emerson would command it. Although she didn't have a personal history with the Colonel, her best friend did and she just hoped that it would not be awkward between them. She hadn't heard from him since he and Ellie split.

It was two days into the journey.

Jessica stared at Emerson, unsure whether to capture his attention. Turning around, he caught sight of her, a small smile gracing his face. "Miss Clark, how nice to see you again. How's Ellie?"

"She's good," Jessica said holding back a groan. "She's happy,"

He gave her a bright grin. "I look forward to seeing her once more." Jessica bit her lip, unsure whether to tell him about Evan or not. But as she thought about it, she realized she should probably keep her nose out of it. She had enough to worry about as it was.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too, but I have to go to my quarters and get some things ready," Jessica said.

Before he could say another word Jessica had left and was heading away from him. Emerson had to wonder if Jessica was lying about Ellie, he hoped so. He missed Ellie.

--

Sheppard stood at the top of the stairs eagerly waiting for Jess to beam down. When off world the day before, he had found a pretty necklace that he knew would be perfect for her. Touching his pocket where it lay, he hoped that she would accept his invitation for dinner.

"Hello John," Teyla greeted softly, startling him.

"Whoa, give a guy some warning before you sneak up on him," Sheppard told her.

"I'm sorry," Teyla said with a smile.

"Waiting for Dr. Clark?" Sheppard asked hoping that he sounded casual about it.

"Yes, I told her that I would be here to help her," Teyla told him.

"That's nice," Sheppard told her. "So how infatuated is Rodney with Dr. Clark?"

"Ellie has been bringing a lemon with her to the lab to make him be quiet so that she may get some work done," Teyla told him. "I wonder how he would feel to know,"

"Know what?" Sheppard asked as some of the crew started beaming down.

"That Jessica is pregnant," Teyla said.

"What?" Sheppard asked, not believing that he heard Teyla right the first time.

"Dr. Clark is pregnant," Teyla reiterated before adding. "Did you not know, John?"

"No idea," Sheppard said as the topic of their conversation was beamed down.

He had no idea that Teyla left his side. He turned and left, missing Jessica's hurt glance at his back.

"Jessica, welcome back," Teyla told her as she hugged the woman.

"Thanks Teyla," Jessica said with a smile as she looked at the woman. "Where'd Sheppard go?"

"I'm not sure," Teyla told her honestly. "I thought he was right behind me,"

"No big deal," Jessica said although her eyes betrayed the words.

"I think I have made a mistake and I hope that you will forgive me," Teyla told her as she picked up one of Jessica's bags and they headed towards Jessica's quarters.

"It couldn't have been anything intentional right?" Jessica asked.

"I thought John, knew about your pregnancy and we were talking while the crew was being beamed down," Teyla said. "I am sorry,"

"I'm not mad, Teyla," she told her. "He would have found out eventually,"

_I just wish I was the one to tell him_, Jessica thought sadly as she and Teyla walked into her quarters.

--

A/N: Another chapter! Woot! This one is dedicated to Puppypower01 for all the help in writing and ideas! This probably wouldn't be even started if it weren't for you! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Date: September 29, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie. Everything else I don't own.

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

Jessica walked down the corridors; counting the doors until she came to the one Teyla had said was Sheppard's. Her hands shook visibly as she brushed her hand across the ancient doorbell. Seconds ticked by, feeling like hours. When, finally he finally opened the door. His face was closed and unwelcoming. Breathing deep, she hoped that he would give her the chance to explain.

"I wanted to tell you myself, but Teyla got in first, I'm sorry." Her words came out in a rush of breath. He kept looking at her. "I just wanted to explain, John, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Jessica looked at him earnestly. His eyes melted a little, giving her hope.

"Can we please talk?" Jessica asked earnestly as someone walked by. "Privately,"

"Come in," Sheppard told her stepping aside to allow her access into his room.

"Thank you," Jessica said sincerely trying to find the right words to tell him what she was thinking.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me and I put you in a dangerous situation with the baby," John watched as she ducked her head. "What about the father?"

Jessica gulped, praying for forgiveness, "He's not an issue anymore,"

John nodded quietly thinking. "What happened?"

"The question should be what didn't," Jessica said. "We'd been having problems since we got back from a mini vacation,"

"And then?" he cleared his throat. "I need to know this, Jess, so that I can back away if necessary,"

"And then I found out I was pregnant and I was offered a great job," Jessica said sitting in a chair. "In a way, I guess I took the coward's way out, but it doesn't matter, we wouldn't have lasted much longer anyways,"

"Why wouldn't you have lasted?" Sheppard was unsure whether he really wanted to know

"I've never been good at relationships," Jessica said biting her lip, "When things went down hill they went down fast. He thought we would be fine as long as the sex was as great as when first had it,"

"And sex isn't what makes a relationship," he finished. "What does he think about the baby?"

Jessica couldn't look at his eyes, "He wanted to be part of the baby's life, but his life is on Earth and mine isn't,"

Sheppard swallowed. This was a little more than what he expected. But everyone has a story. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I ended the relationship," Jessica told him. "But I will send him updates, but I doubt he'll ever see the baby in person,"

"Do you think that's really fair?"

"What would you have me do?" Jessica asked. "Stay in a dead end relationship on Earth where I wouldn't be a stay at home mom?"

"Not what I meant, Jess," he said wryly. "Don't you think that he should have some time with his kid when it's born?"

"He's not exactly the fatherly type," she said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to him about this?"

"We had a pregnancy scared before and he said some things I didn't agree with," Jessica told him. "In the end it's my choice,"

John sighed. "Did he say that he didn't want to see the baby?"

"So what are you going to do now?" He leaned back on the bed and watched her, not quite agreeing with what she had decided with her previous partner but curious to see what would happen.

"I'm going to take my life and live it my way," Jessica said. "I don't need anyone telling me what I should do. Cam will be getting on with his life on Earth and my and bubba will live here,"

"Wait, Cam? As in Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell?" John sat up, looking perplexed.

"Does it matter?" Jessica asked

John looked away for a moment. "We got on pretty well when SG-1 visited a while ago and keep in contact every now and then."

"I see," Jessica said before her ear buzzed. "Go ahead Ellie...Okay; I'll meet you there,"

Jessica stood up and looked at Sheppard. "I guess you have some things to think on,"

He nodded absently, barely noticing her leaving. This was going to be a bit of a problem. He had always gone by the rule that you never date or sleep with a friend's ex. But he really, really liked Jess.

An hour later, Jessica found herself sitting across from Ellie in the mess having dinner. It was the first time the two friends had seen each other since two days before Jessica's departure to Earth.

"So no baby," Jessica repeated what Ellie had just told her.

"No baby," Ellie confirmed. "He turned down the position so that we could work things out,"

"That's a pretty big thing," Jessica said thoughtfully.

"I know, but the thing is, we've both been a lot happier," Ellie admitted.

Jessica took a deep breath and again.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked knowing Jess was trying to prepare herself and Ellie for the next piece of news.

"Emerson is in command of the Odyssey and he's looking forward to seeing the happy Ellie, since she's on Atlantis,"

"Are you serious?" Ellie asked in shock.

"It was kind of weird on the ship," Jessica said looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "He always seemed to pop up,"

A few days later, Jessica was working in her office space translating some carvings on cave walls that one of the teams found off world when Teyla walked in.

Jessica smiled at the woman, "Teyla, hey,"

"Jessica, how are you?" Teyla asked returning Jess' smile.

"I'm ok," Jessica said taking the glasses off her face. "Been getting really tired lately, but not sure if that's due to my late nights or the pregnancy,"

"I am sure that Elizabeth would understand if you were to reduce some of your hours," Teyla said sitting next to her.

"I am sure she would, but the thing is I don't want to, not yet anyways," Jessica said. "I want to be fatter when I do ask for reduced hours,"

"I see," Teyla said.

"My dad once told me that my mother had gotten really tired early on in her pregnancy with me," Jessica said.

"You missed your appointment with Carson," Teyla said, revealing the true reason for her visit.

"I know, I'm just not ready to go to another doctor," Jessica said.

"Perhaps you should meet Doctor Beckett first," Teyla suggested.

"It's just hard you know?" Jessica told her. "I mean, Janet was my doctor for so long and then she was killed off world, and then Lam and I were starting to understand one another and then I move here,"

"Dr. Beckett is a kind man," Teyla told her.

Jess blushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm pregnant in another galaxy, far away from earth. What do people think of me?"

"Don't let those thoughts of those who don't know you bother you," Teyla told her

"But I can't help it. I hear them every time I walk into a room. After all, what type of woman would voluntarily go to another galaxy, pregnant? What am I trying to do here?" She gave a watery smile. "It wasn't easy leaving earth,"

"It is never easy to leave home, but you and your work is needed here," Teyla informed her.

Jess looked at her for a moment. "Cameron begged me not to come here, begged me for a chance to get to know his child and I said no."

"Maybe because you knew that you could possibly help save many lives. So you sacrificed your happiness for the lives you may save one day in this galaxy, "Teyla said giving her hope.

She gave her a smile and saved her work. "I had better get to my appointment then," she replied, turning off her tablet

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Teyla asked her

Jessica looked at her gratefully. "I would love that, knowing me, my courage would fail me at the sight of the infirmary doors. You can catch me if I run,"

When Jessica and Teyla made it to the infirmary, Dr. Beckett looked up from cleaning Colonel Sheppard's head wound from his sparing match with Ronon.

"Dr. Beckett," Jessica said with a sigh. "I believe I missed my appointment,"

"That you did, luv," Carson said looking up to see Teyla with the new pregnant doctor. "Hullo, Teyla,"

"Carson," Teyla said greeting the doctor.

"Dr. Clark," Carson said before Jessica interrupted him.

"It's Jessica, Dr. Beckett," she told him with a shy smile before seeing Sheppard on one of the tables.

"Alright, Jessica, why don't you get up on the bed and I will have Janie bring out the ultrasound machine," Carson told her with a genuine smile.

"Okay, pants unbuttoned, right?" Jessica asked as she hopped up onto the bed next to the one Sheppard was laying down on.

"Already know the routine," Carson smiled kindly.

"Yeah," Jessica said remembering the only appointment Cam had been with her at.

Once Carson had finished with Sheppard he left to wash his hands and Teyla had left after making sure that Jessica would be fine here with Dr. Beckett.

"Carson's a great doc, he'll take good care of you," Sheppard said sitting up so that he could see her when he talked to her.

"So everyone keeps saying," Jessica mumbled not meeting his gaze. "He's my first male doctor and he's the third one that I've had since starting work at the SGC,"

"Third?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"Frasier, Lam, and now Carson," Jessica said folding her hands over her exposed stomach.

"Jess, want to get something to eat after this?" Sheppard asked her.

"I can't," Jessica said, "I am having dinner with Ellie,"

"Okay," Sheppard said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

He supposed, that he shouldn't have kept her waiting so long about the situation that they found themselves in. But he still didn't know if he could go behind Cam's back and date his ex while she was pregnant with Cam's baby.

"We could meet for breakfast tomorrow?" hoping she'd give him a chance.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Zelenka in the morning,"

"Oh," his face fell, and an awkward feeling came over them.

"Sorry," Jessica told him honestly as Carson came into the room.

He nodded his eyes downcast. He now knew that he officially blew it with Jess and wish that he knew how to fix that.

"Dr. Clark, this is McKay, please come to my lab immediately," Rodney's voice sounded over the PA.

"Doesn't he ever use the ear things?" Jessica asked annoyed to be paged as if she was a lost kid in the shopping mall.

He smiled at her. "Just tell him you're busy and if he says something, tell him you have a lemon and are not afraid to use it

"Lemon?" Jessica asked not comprehending what he meant about the lemon.

"Yeah, he's 'deathly' allergic to citrus," he informed her with a grin.

"And let me guess you carry one around with you?" Jessica smirked.

He pulled out one with a grin and tossed it over to her. "Always prepared,"

"I wouldn't be able to do that," Jessica said tossing it back over Carson's head. "I couldn't do it to him the few times I was forced to work with him on Earth, it wouldn't be a good idea to do it now,"

"Then tell him you're doing baby stuff. It freaks him out," he confided, giving her a tender smile. He hesitated for a moment. "Have I ruined everything?"

"Ruined everything?" Jessica asked timidly

John paused before giving an uncomfortable chuckle. "If it isn't kind of obvious, I think you are one beautiful woman."

Jessica was about to say something when she felt Carson put the gel on her stomach and then came the wand. After a few seconds of looking at the screen, she thought she heard something. "Was that what I thought it was?"

Carson gave her a tender smile. "Aye, Lass, that was the baby's heartbeat."

"Oh gosh," Jessica said as Sheppard got up and walked over and grabbed her hand as she felt the tears come down her face.

Slipping his arms around her, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Now isn't that amazing?"

"I can't believe that it's really in there," Jessica said before looking from the screen to Carson. "Can you tell what it is yet?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart, it hasn't had the chance to grow enough yet,"

"How much longer?" Jessica asked knowing how impatient she could be and when she emailed Cam he'd want to know as well.

He gave her an amused grin. "A few more weeks to about a month or so. Would you like me to send the images to your tablet? I'm sure the father would like an email with them." John tensed a little but relaxed enough to stroke Jessica's hair.

"Can you print them out as well?" Jessica asked knowing she had a baby book stashed away in her room, somewhere.

He gave her a nod. "Anything for the first expecting mother on Atlantis,"

"No one else has gotten pregnant here?" Jessica asked a little surprised since she knew there were some families that lived on Atlantis.

"No one from Earth. General O'Neill blushed like there was no tomorrow, making sure that we had plenty of protection." he gave her a cheeky grin.

"He should have put that sort of thought at the SGC," Jessica said thoughtfully as Carson handed her a cloth to wipe the gel off. "I think there were at least four to six women pregnant there,"

Carson shook his head. "They were on earth, figured it was safer to have a baby there. Here, there is the very real threat of the Wraith."

"Yeah, I guess someone has to start the trend," Jessica said as she sat up. "Might as well be the newbie, right?"

Carson gave her an apologetic look. "I am sorry if I offended you, Lassie,"

"Sorry," Jessica apologized. "I guess Lam was used to my humor that I forget not everyone else is,"

He nodded. "I think it would be best if you weren't alone while pregnant though, too many hazards around here. I'm sure that Colonel Sheppard would be quite happy to escort you to Rodney,"

"I'm a tough girl Carson, I can take care of myself," Jessica told him. "After all I did grow up around Marines,"

He gave her a smile. "Humor me. I'm a little selfish, wanting the best for the first mother of Atlantis to be the picture of health," he gave a little chuckle.

"Only this time," Jessica told him with. "So when do you want to see me again?"

"In two weeks time," Carson told her before adding. "Unless you would like to visit sooner,"

"Is there a reason to come sooner?" Jessica asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Her hand went straight to her stomach.

He laughed. "No, no, I enjoy looking at the little one. Babies make me mushy,"

"Oh, okay," Jessica said with a sigh of relief as she buttoned her pants and slid off the bed.

John looked at her waistband for a moment, a light flush dusting his cheeks before he cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to see Rodney," she told him before adding. "You can stop looking at my fat,"

He looked up startled. "But your not fat," he said in a slightly stuptifed voice.

"I've gained weight since my first visit here," she told him with a roll of her eyes as she took the pictures from Carson and with a wave left.

He looked at Carson, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hormones," was the only thing Carson said.

John rubbed his head before shrugging.

--

Jessica was at the end of her fourth month of pregnancy and she was a lot happier on Atlantis. Things were still awkward between Cam and her, but she didn't care. She kept him updated on the baby, but that was about it. But in his last email he brought up a good question; whose last name will the baby take hers or Cam's.

She had been so excited when she found out that she was having a boy. When she was younger, she had always wanted to have a son first and then a daughter. And so maybe it would actually happen that way.

What she left out to Cam was that she started dating Colonel Sheppard about a month ago.

Jessica got up from the bed where she had been for the last hour, while looking at the email that actually had a point to it. If she gave her son, Cam's last name then if she had more, they would have different last names and it might be awkward.

With a sigh Jessica shut the computer off and left her quarters, with no destination in mind.

After walking for a short time, Jessica was on the balcony overlooking the Stargate, when it activated. After it was confirmed to be Colonel Sheppard's team, Elizabeth had Chuck lower the shield and they watched as Rodney came in first followed by the rest of the team. Usually when they returned Sheppard looked for Jessica, unless it was late. But when he saw her, she smiled at him but it wasn't returned fully. There was something wrong, she could tell. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was. Teyla had an upset expression her face as well and it was directed towards Sheppard.

Instead of waiting on her boyfriend, Jessica walked away from her spot and headed back to quarters.

"We could have helped them," Teyla said angrily not caring if anyone heard her. That had made Jessica stop and go back to her spot and listen to what happened.

"I made a choice," Sheppard told her. "I decided to save my team,"

"They were innocent people," Teyla exclaimed.

"And we didn't have the weapons or a jumper to help us," Sheppard told her. "If we had engaged we could have died along with them,"

"Or they could have lived," Teyla told him before storming off.

Jessica looked down to where the three male members of the team were still standing. Sheppard looked up and noticed that she was still there so he handed his P-90 to Ronon and headed up to the balcony where Jessica was still at.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sheppard snapped.

"Want to rephrase that?" Jessica asked looking at him.

"You need rest," Sheppard said after taking a deep breath and grabbing her hand and walking towards his quarters.

"I'm fine," Jessica told him. "He got his first hiccups today and it felt so weird,"

Sheppard smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "You think of any names yet?"

"I like Christopher," Jessica told him. "It was my dad's middle name,"

"That's a good name," Sheppard told her waving his hand in front of the ancient censor to open his door.

"I got an email from Cam while you were gone," Jessica said as she went over and sat on the bed to take her shoes off before laying on it entirely.

"And what did he say?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"He wants to know if I am going to give the baby his last name or mine," she told him.

"And what did you tell him?" he asked taking his shirt off before sitting to take off his boots.

"I didn't reply back," Jessica said tearing her eyes away from his half naked body.

Instead of putting pajama pants on Sheppard just stripped down to his boxers and climbed on the bed and laid down next to Jessica.

Jessica turned on her side so that she could look at his face. "Aren't you going to shower?"

"Why? All we did was walk for half an hour before the fucking wraith came," Sheppard said.

"So basically you got to walk and run and listen to Rodney complain?" Jessica giggled as she felt his lips descend onto her neck.

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about Rodney, do you?" Sheppard asked as he nibbled on her neck and moved to her earlobe as one of his hands went to her stomach while the other fondled one of her breasts under the shirt that belonged to Sheppard, but she had commandeered.

"I need to know something," Sheppard said breaking all contact with her body.

"And it has to be now that you ask it?" Jessica asked unhappily that he was no longer touching her.

"If Cam ever came back, would there be a possibility that you would get back together with him," Sheppard asked unsure. "I mean it could even be for the baby's sake that you do,"

"Are you kidding me?" Jessica asked, not believing he was bringing it now, when he got her all excited.

"No, I need to know, Jess," he said.

"I can't believe you would ask me that," Jessica glared at him. "I would have figured you would have known me better than that,"

"Please," Sheppard asked.

"Why don't you think on it," Jessica glowered at him before storming out of his room, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. She was too angry.

But if she thought about it, would she get back together with Cam for the baby's sake?

--

PuppyPower01: Thanks for the continued support and letting me bounce ideas off you and helping when I get into a rut, lol

ElaineDex: Was this a fast enough update? Lol. Hope work doesn't keep you down.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: October 1, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

--

--

--

--

Two weeks and three days. That was how long it had been since Jessica had spoken to Sheppard. She still couldn't believe his nerve. Who the hell did he think he was? He starts seducing his girlfriend and then brings up her ex. What was wrong with men?

Jessica was finding it hard to concentrate when her mind was too focused on the problem with Sheppard. Why was he all of a sudden bringing Cam up? Jessica was confused to hell and back. How was she supposed to be with someone that would always worry about her leaving him for someone who isn't in the same galaxy?

As Jessica was finally able to concentrate on the work in front of her, Elizabeth's voice sounded in her ear.

"Jessica, can you come to the control room, please?"

Jessica tapped her ear piece before responding, "Is there something wrong Elizabeth?"

"Nothing to worry too much about,"

Jessica frowned for a moment, it was the too much that caught her attention. Jessica grabbed her tablet and tapped her ear piece once more before responding to Elizabeth, "I'm on my way,"

The walk to the control room seemed longer than what she was used to, not to mention her point of gravity had changed so she had to take things a little more slowly then what everyone else did. Partly was because of the fact that she was pregnant and the other was that she didn't feel like rushing. Although she had been in Atlantis for months, she was still discovering new things about Atlantis.

On her walk there, she ran into Sheppard. Actually he was waiting for her it seemed. At first she didn't acknowledge his presence and walked on like he didn't exist what so ever. But as she went to pass him he grabbed her arm, gently, making her turn and look at him.

The tender look in his eyes made her pause for a moment. "Jess," he hesitated, "There is something you should know,"

"I don't have time right now, John," she told him with a glare.

Oh yeah, she was still upset.

He grabbed her arm again as she made to walk away. "It's important, something you need to know before you go waltzing into the control room,"

"What?" she glowered at him. "Am I gonna get questioned about my future sex life by McKay? It would be easier then what you've put me through these last few weeks,"

He flinched. "I'm so sorry about that, we need to sort it out. But there is visitors in the control room-" the city's intercom buzzed.

_"Dr Clark to the control room please, Dr Clark."_

"I've got to go," Jessica said still seething mad at him for the nights he made her cry. She didn't even have Ellie to confide in since she was off world. "It seems that I am needed,"

"Wait, Jess-" he called out helplessly, watching as she stalked off.

She turned suddenly and sobered up. "I won't wait forever; I have someone else that will be depending on me,"

And with that she headed for the control room, not sure if he was following her or not.

When Jessica got into the control room she noticed Chuck waving her over.

"What's going on?" she asked when she reached him.

"SG-1 just came through the gate," he warned her as he looked to Elizabeth's office.

She stilled, her breath knocked from her lungs. SG-1 meant Cameron was here. This meant she had no more time to think about her answer. Which meant she had to also think about John.

Before she could turn around and leave Elizabeth waved her up to the room. Slowly she walked up there, unsure what waited for her.

Cameron stared at her, making her feel self-conscious. She placed a protective hand across her belly, her whole body trembling. When she walked into the room, she saw there was another woman by Daniel and Vala. Someone she didn't recognize.

"Jessica, this is Felicity, an Ancient that was found in stasis in the Milky Way," Elizabeth said as Jessica walked into Elizabeth's office.

Jessica nodded her head, wishing for once that Zelenka would contact her for help with something, anything. No wonder Sheppard was trying to talk to her.

"Was there something you needed from me, Elizabeth?" Jessica asked

"Felicity has expressed a wish to explore her old home. I thought perhaps you would like to show her what you know," Elizabeth said, smiling at the brunette who stared out at the window.

"Right now?" Jessica asked unsure. "I can't, but I'm sure that Kate would love to. I've got to see Carson in about 45 minutes,"

"Cameron and Felicity will go down with you, give them a chance to see the infirmary," Elizabeth said her voice firm.

Jessica was speechless, in all her time here she had never heard Elizabeth be anything but kind to her and she knew how awkward it was for her to be around Cameron, especially now that she was dating, sort of, Sheppard. She bit her lip, Cameron stood next to felicity, watching her intently. This was not what she was expecting when she came up here.

Jessica was going to say something but the sudden urge to throw-up made her dash for the bathroom leaving everyone in the office a bit surprised. She ended up all the way at the infirmary. Carson was looking over her worried.

"What have you been told about your stress level, Miss Clark?" Carson said gently.

"SG1 came through the gate a little bit ago," Jessica confessed "And Rodney had me up all night about some experiment,"

"I'll have a chat to Rodney about limiting your time in the lab. Rest is vital for someone in your position."

"Elizabeth wants me to show some stranger around the city with Cam, the baby's father and I won't do it," Jessica told him. "Can you have John take me to my quarters? I don't think I can make it on my own,"

Carson looked at her sympathetically and nodded. As he called john on the radio, Jessica allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

It was only two days later that Jessica was back in her lab when Sheppard decided to stop in for a visit. They didn't talk at all when he took her to her room the night before or when he brought her dinner.

"Hey," Jessica said with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for everything,"

"Sorry for what?" Jessica asked coyly.

He gave her a smile. "For hurting you, for not telling you about Cameron, for not being there to help you, a whole list of things,"

"Just one list?" Jessica asked not making it easy for him.

He rubbed his neck. "Ok maybe several, but the fact of the matter is that I'm sorry and I want to fix things between us,"

"You know as well as I do that 'sorry' isn't gonna fix it," Jessica told him. "I won't be in a relationship with someone who is gonna be thinking that I will be leaving him for an ex that lives in another galaxy,"

John had the grace to blush, "I know that sorry isn't enough, and I know that things really do need to be worked out. All I'm asking for is a chance,"

"What's going to make this chance different from the one you already had?" Jessica asked standing, attempting to move around Sheppard.

He pulled her into his arms. "Because I've had a chance to think over my actions and realize how much of a moron I was,"

Jessica smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was short at first, but then she pulled him into a longer one until they heard a voice clear by the doorway.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," said the voice.

Jessica and Sheppard broke apart.

"Daniel," Jessica said wiping her at her lips. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a bright smile. "Just checking up on my favorite girl,"

"I thought I was your favorite girl, " said Vala, stepping out from behind him.

"Vala, nice to see you again," Jessica said. "Sorry I wasn't able to say good-bye in person,"

The girl gave her a bright smile. "I love the letter and the, uh, what was it called, Oh yes, the credit card,"

"Gift card," Daniel told her.

She blushed. "Sorry,"

"So what's going on?" Jessica asked as she absent-mindedly rubbed her ever growing stomach.

'You can handle this one, Daniel," Vala said looking around the plain looking lab, besides the Ancient stuff. "Especially the part where Cameron is taking her back to Earth,"

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked. "Taking me back to Earth?"

Daniel looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Cameron is talking to Elizabeth about having you back on earth while we are looking for some information on the Ori,"

"Why would I go back when there is nothing there for me?" Jessica asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Vala looked at Daniel carefully. "All Cameron has been talking about is having you back so that he can be a father."

"I'm not his property or his responsibility," Jessica said crossly.

Daniel gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know that, darling," he gave her a peck on the cheek. Looking over at John, he noticed that he was frowning. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah?" Sheppard said unclenching his hands that had been balled into fists at the mention of Jessica leaving to go back to Earth.

Daniel looked between Jessica and Sheppard before continuing, "Does Mitchell have any idea that you are-"

Vala cut into what Daniel was saying, "Does he know that you are banging the mother of his unborn child? Is that the right word?"

"No one really says banging anymore," Jessica told her before she sighed. "And no, I haven't told Cam anything, I mean why should I?"

Daniel gave her a look. "You know he deserves to know,"

Jessica gave him a pointed look right back, "What's the point?"

"First of all you two are having a baby; the guy should have a bit of warning about the male hanging around the mother and child," Daniel pointed out.

"Daniel, I appreciate the concern, but Cameron isn't living on Atlantis like I am, we are galaxies apart, he had to have known this would happen eventually,"

"I doubt he would have thought it would happen so quickly," Daniel told her honestly.

"Me and him both," Jessica said before tapping her ear piece.

"Okay, I'll be right there, Carson," she said before looking at the people. "Carson wants to do the ultrasound since I missed the appointment yesterday,"

John looked at her gently. "You want me to come along?"

"Yeah, there is still a fifty fifty chance I'm gonna run away when we get there," Jessica said wryly.

He grinned at her. "You first, chickadee."

Jessica just grinned before turning her attention back to Daniel and Vala, "How about dinner tonight?"

They smiled and nodded. "Let us know what time,"

Jessica was laying down on the bed with Sheppard sitting in a nearby chair. They were just waiting on Carson to get the machine for the ultrasound.

Cameron walked in with Sam, shocked to see John sitting next to Jessica. At Cam's shocked expression Jessica said, "He's making sure I don't run again while Carson is looking for the machine. What are you guys doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see the baby,"

"I've sent you pictures," Jessica said dryly.

Cameron's eyes flashed in anger. "I am the father of that baby; I think I have the right to be here, unlike him,"

"So I can't have my friends here to make sure I stay for my doctor visits," Jessica said before sitting up. "Then I won't have them,"

John gave her a surprised look. "Friends?" he mouthed at her.

Jessica gave him a look that told him she would explain later. "Since I'm not having any more appointments might as well see what Rodney was complaining about earlier,"

"Sit down Lassie," Carson said. "You two," he pointed at Sam and Cameron, "Out! I refuse to have my patient put under any more stress,"

"Didn't you hear Carson?" Jessica asked him. "My friends aren't allowed to be with me at my appointments so I don't need them anymore," Jessica looked at Cameron, asking him to challenge her.

Cameron gave her a disgusted look. "You are acting like a child."

"So when were you planning on telling me that you were taking me back to Earth against my will?" Jessica asked with a roll of her eyes as she got back onto the bed.

"I mean it, laddie, out," Carson said, lifting Jessica's shirt.

Cameron turned to leave irritated at the fact Jessica was playing dirty, but he heard her sigh. "No, stay Cam. If they want to see the baby, they can stay,"

Sheppard gave her a look. He wanted to make sure that Jessica was completely sure of her decision. He didn't want her bullied into letting them stay. She looked at Sheppard and nodded her head letting him know he was fine with it.

"Oh gosh, that's cold," Jessica said about the gel Carson put on her rounder stomach.

She tossed a quick grin at john. "Soon the heartbeat sounds. I think that's my favorite part,"

"Mine, too," Sheppard whispered so softly that Jessica barely heard him.

"It doesn't look like me at all," Cameron said looking at the monitor.

"Yes it does, look, it's got a big head just like you," Jessica said.

"The babe isn't fully developed yet," Carson said before throwing Jessica an amused look.

John threw Cameron a glare, he wasn't happy that he had ruined a moment between Jess and him, especially since they were working on getting their act together.

"Hey, Sam, you're being quiet," Jessica commented. "What do you think? That's your nephew,"

She gave Jess a happy smile. "I love looking at babies. Makes me wish that I was a mother,"

"You have plenty of time," Jessica said smiling as she watched Cam's face as he watched their baby on the screen.

"Not much longer, I don't think, Jess." Sam said sadly.

She just smiled and turned her attention back to the screen.

"I know you told me it was a boy Jessie," Cam said using the old nickname he had for her when they first got together. "I just don't see it,"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to a spot on the screen. "Right there, Cameron. And don't call me Jessie; you don't have that right anymore,"

"Can I get pictures of the baby?" Cameron asked turning his attention to Carson.

"Aye, Laddie," he turned around and printed a few stills off. "There you go."

"Thanks," Cameron said before leaving and Sam following after she said bye to Jessica and Sheppard.

"Can I have a copy, Carson?" Jessica asked quietly, looking at Sheppard carefully. "Are you that mad at me?"

Carson printed out the copies of the baby; one for her and one for Colonel Sheppard. He knew about them. It was pretty obvious, or so he thought.

He looked at her surprised. "Mad at you? Why?"

"Cause I let Cam stay," Jessica sighed as she wiped the gel off her stomach.

"He is the father of your baby. The only thing I'm a little miffed about is the "friends" thing."

"John," Jessica sighed as sat up. "I told you I didn't want him to know until I'm ready to tell him. He can get really overprotective. Especially since I'm carrying his son,"

He pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure? Because I'm ready to shout on the balconies of Atlantis that I'm with you,"

"I'm not ready," Jessica told him with a yawn. "I am happy that I am with you, but I don't need people talking behind my back about how I am carrying one man's baby while I am with someone completely different,"

He kissed her cheek." Most of the folk here on Atlantis won't care, darling', but I'll wait until you are ready."

"Then please can we wait a little longer," Jessica asked him as she covered up another yawn.

"Ok, we can wait, but for now, BED!" he turned her around and walked her out to her quarters.

"John, its nap, not bed," Jessica told him. "Bed is when you sleep next to me,"

Sheppard just gave her one of the grins that she loved to see.

"Don't even start," Jessica said with a grin of her own as she walked to the transporter.

He whispered in her ear. "I'll happily spend my afternoon with you."

--

Ellie for once would have preferred to be back on Atlantis instead of this planet. Everything was being over run by the plant life. Katie Brown sure was in her element that much was sure. Katie didn't often go off world with a team, she preferred to stay in the botany lab and do her research there, but she was glad to see the natural environment of the vegetation.

While Dr. Brown's groups of scientists were doing what they needed, Ellie stood next to Lorne. She looked up at him before asking what had been on her mind since they arrived on the planet. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Dr. Brown's team needed someone to take them and we don't want to get rusty while we wait while Dr. Weir and decided on the rest of the team since the other two left back for Earth,"

"And it just happened to be when Paul was here and we wouldn't be back in time for him to have that dinner?" Ellie asked.

"Stranger things have happened," Lorne said with a smirk he tried to hide.

"Yet they happen when my ex is here, very strange," Ellie muttered before she started walking over to where Katie was working diligently. She hadn't spoken to the doctor since Katie was in her and Lorne's quarters for the girl's night, on Jessica's first night in Atlantis.

"Hey, Dr. Brown," Ellie said in a friendly matter before offering to help in any way she could, even if she had no idea what to do since this was not her area of experience.

"Dr. Harrison," Katie said meekly. "I can't thank you enough for coming. I know that you'd rather be with Jessica on Atlantis especially since SG-1 are coming. But I wanted you to know that it means a lot to me,"

"SG-1 is coming to Atlantis? When?" Ellie asked panicked, especially if Jessica didn't know about it. She didn't need to be stressing about things like your ex randomly showing up to your new home when you thought you left him in another galaxy.

Kate frowned slightly. "You did know that they were coming right? I mean it was all over the Atlantis internet. Rodney was quite vocal about it,"

Ellie gave her a panicked head shake.

"Oh, dear," Kate paused for a moment. "Jessica is a tough girl, and she has Colonel Sheppard and Teyla with her, I'm sure everything is ok,"

"Jess might be tough, but I don't think she's ready to see Cameron Mitchell yet," Ellie sighed wishing she could go back to help her friend, but knowing there was nothing she could do.

Kate patted her hand sympathetically. "There is no point in crying over spilt milk. Jessica can take him; she isn't the type to lay down for any man."

"I'm not crying," Ellie told her. "I'm worried. That baby she's carrying, she could lose it because of too much stress. Seeing your ex, the father of her baby, might just do that to her,"

"She's smart, she'll avoid him. Not to mention Carson is downright protective like a lioness with her cubs about her," Katie pointed out

"Cam's sneaky, he'll get her when she least expects it," Ellie said knowingly

"Trust Jessica, and if not, trust those around her. We are all protective of Atlantis' first mother," Katie said.

Four days. That's how long until they were due back in Atlantis. Would Jessica be alright till then? Ellie sure hoped so. And she hoped that Katie Brown was right, that the people on Atlantis would protect Jess. Maybe Teyla would take her to see her people and do some trading. Show her how they live.

--

After missing dinner with Daniel, Teyla had come to Sheppard's room looking for her. Jessica admitted she was being childish and that she just didn't want to deal with Cam.

"Jessica, did you not bring any clothes for when you would start to show more in your pregnancy?" Teyla asked her.

"I did, but I didn't think I would get this big and so I don't have many left," Jessica confessed.

Teyla gave her an amused look. "If you are not against to what my people wear when they are expecting, some of my people would be happy to offer you clothes while you carry your son,"

"I wouldn't want to impose on them," Jessica said, all of a sudden shy.

Teyla grabbed her hand. "Do not be bashful, a pregnancy is to be celebrated and honored. They have been expecting you for a few weeks,"

Jessica looked up at her in surprise, "They've been expecting me?"

"Of course. A baby is a gift of life, the Athosians consider those from Earth part of our tribe and news travels very fast,"

"I have a feeling that I won't be able to get away, not with Cam here," Jessica sighed. "He weaseled his way into my latest ultrasound. John wasn't too happy," Jessica said grabbing the picture off the stand by Sheppard's bed. It was the latest of her son.

Teyla gave her a womanly secret smile. "John is waiting in the jumper bay, Cameron has been pushed into helping Rodney and the transporter is just down the hall, he won't be able to find you,"

"What will Carson say?" Jessica asked unsure even though she wanted to go so badly. "Do you think I can pack a bag and we can stay for a few days?"

Teyla picked up the one by her feet. "This is doctor's orders" she said with a grin

"Does John know I'm not coming back?" Jessica asked as she went to get the bottle of sunscreen since she did not know how often she would be in the sun. "Sometimes I have a hard time falling asleep without him nearby,"

"Elizabeth has given him a few days leave, he voiced the similar concerns, mainly about your safety, and our team has nothing scheduled so she allowed him to come with us,"

"So you are leaving Rodney and Ronon on Atlantis while we go to the mainland?" Jessica asked as she put the stuff in the bag.

Jessica sat on the bed putting her boots on.

Teyla nodded. "Rodney said that he had a lot of stuff to do and Ronon wanted a chance to spar with Cameron."

"He's not gonna kill him is he? I know John mention how upset her was with Cameron after the appointment with Carson," Jessica said slightly worried as she laced the boots up.

The other woman gave her a smile. "I'm sure that Ronon would like to let him suffer."

"But he won't kill him right?" Jessica asked looking up.

Teyla shook her head.

"That's good," Jessica said finishing with her boots. She left her ear piece in the drawer by Sheppard's bed and followed Teyla out.

--

--

--

--

A/N:

Puppypower01: Yes, poor poor John.

ElaineDex: LOL, this one wasn't as fast, but it's finally here! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Date: October 3, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

--

--

Jessica woke up from one of the best nights of sleep that she had in a long time. And that best part was that her boyfriend was still next to her sleeping instead of working or off-world. On a normal day, when she would stay in his quarters, he'd wake her up with a kiss before giving her belly a kiss. At first Jessica found it strange, but now to her it was endearing.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jessica said noticing John was awake now.

He gave an ear splitting yawn before kissing the top of her head. "Morning," his voice was sleep husky.

"Actually, it's almost afternoon in about five minutes," Jessica said cheekily as she looked at the watch on his wrist.

He chuckled lowly. "Best night's sleep in a while. You are just so snuggly." she raised an eyebrow

"You're still a cover hog," Jessica said before gasping in surprise as she put her hand to her stomach.

He was immediately alert. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? Is the baby ok?"

Jessica took his hand and placed it on the side of her bulging stomach. After a few seconds of waiting Sheppard was about to say something when he felt it. A kick. The baby kicked. Jessica couldn't get the grin off her face.

His expression was one of utter awe. Slipping down he pressed his face against her belly, stroking the swell softly.

"Carson said that it could happen at any time, but I didn't think it would," Jessica told him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it bad that I feel like his dad? I just...You are so beautiful," he said huskily, kissing her belly.

"You're gonna be more of a father to him then his own," Jessica said as she felt tears prick her eyes. It was one of the best moments they have ever had together.

His smile touched her heart.

"Thank you."

Jessica looked at him confused, "What for?"

"Giving me the best gift any man could ask for," he leaned up and kissed her softly.

"John," Jessica started, but not sure what to say to the man she was falling for. She wished the baby she carried was his, but it wasn't.

"I just want you to know, that you and Christopher are my family, if I die, you two get everything," he told her.

"No," Jessica said fiercely. "Don't talk like that,"

He smiled at her. "My darling, I am not planning on dying any time soon, I love you and the little one too much to be too suicidal,"

"Then don't bring it up," Jessica told him. "I don't know what I would do without you,"

He kissed her gently. "That means more to me than anything in the world." He pressed open mouthed kisses on her belly. "And you, my son, I'm going to teach you how to play golf when you get older."

"John, can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her, "Sure."

"Why does Ronon suddenly have the urge to spar with Cam?"

He gave a sheepish smile, "I ah mentioned that Cameron would like a chance to try his Sodan moves on him, and Ronon doesn't back down from a challenge."

"And did Cam actually say that?"

John paused. "He said he'd like to learn a few moves."

"So you sent him to the slaughter?" Jessica asked lying back down as Teyla walked into the tent where they were staying for their visit.

He smiled.

"Hey, Teyla," Jessica said. "Look who decided to wake up,"

He grinned at her from his position from by Jessica's belly.

"The baby kicked just a little bit ago and now he is waiting for it to happen again," Jessica explained

"I'm a sucker for this child." John grinned.

"Good then you can birth him," Jessica said in a serious tone.

"I'd love to have a baby underneath my heart for nine months. That type of bond is indescribable."

"That's what I thought," Jessica said before turning her attention back to Teyla. "So what's up?"

"Organizing food rations and medical help. The ceremony for your baby is tonight, and Alena has made you a gown for it." Teyla said happily.

"I don't understand, I thought we were just coming to relax," Jessica said.

"You will be relaxing, the ceremony is baths and massages as well as food and gifts, no men allowed until everyone is ready to go to sleep." John pouted before smiling.

"Can I dress up as a girl and impose?"

"You don't have the right parts," Jessica said dryly

He pouted for a bit and then began kissing Jessica's neck. "Can I get you to save me a plate of goodies? Athosian cooking is better than my ma's!"

"No, Christopher tends to eat everything," Jessica smirked

He sighed and fell back down next to her. "I always get a hard rap for the women folk."

"I'm sure someone will have something for you to taste," Jessica said before looking at Teyla. "When does this start?"

'Sun down," she supplied. "You will be bathed by the unwed girls and massaged by the married ones. You will be sharing the ceremony with one other pregnant woman. Usually we wait for five pregnant mothers, but I thought that you could have a night of luxury."

"Your people don't have to do this Teyla," Jessica said.

Teyla gave her a glare. "I'm not listening to any more of that. So sit down, close your mouth and accept the pampering that all mothers get."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to the others," Jessica said.

Another glare from Teyla silenced her. John snickered happily beside her.

--

--

Lorne had thought that he had done a pretty good job at keeping Ellie away from Colonel Emerson but as he rounded the corner that lead to the mess hall he realized that he had been wrong.

He stopped in his tracks and watched, scowling as Emerson raised a hand and tucked a stray curl of Ellie's hair back behind her ear and she laughed at something he was saying.

In their relationship Ellie and Lorne had yet to talk about their future. Lorne knew there wasn't anyone else like Ellie and he didn't want anyone but her. But when he saw her with Colonel Emerson, it made him think that Ellie might not feel the same way as he did. He didn't like the fact that another man was touching her, in any way.

Lorne just sighed and walked away from the mess. His appetite had suddenly disappeared. And as much as he would love to interrupt the dinner between his girlfriend and Colonel Emerson, Lorne just left and went back to the quarters he shared with Ellie.

When he reached their quarters, Lorne sat on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. Was he going to lose Ellie to her ex? No he wouldn't let it happen. As quickly as came into the room, he left heading right back for the mess. When he got there he was surprised to see Ellie drinking a coffee alone. No Emerson in sight. So he headed straight for the table and sat down across from her.

"Hey," Ellie said surprised to see Lorne.

"We need to talk." he said plainly

Ellie looked into her coffee before looking at him. "What about?"

"Emerson and us,"

"What about us?" Ellie asked, wanting to avoid the subject of Emerson.

"I want to know if I am losing you to him and I want to know where we are going with us. I want to hear your opinion first."

"Evan, you aren't losing me," Ellie sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but you aren't losing me and I'm not going back with Emerson,"

Evan touched her cheek softly. "I saw you two before. I know that it wasn't anything deviant but I just...I'm insecure, we haven't talked at all about the future,"

He kissed her hand gently. "I love you two, but where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," Ellie admitted.

"Let me rephrase," he rubbed his fingers over her palm, "Where do you want to go from here."

"Evan, what are you asking me?"

He breathed deep. "I love you, and I'm not saying that we should do this right away, but eventually I want to be with you in every sense of the word."

"You are with me," Ellie told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He gave her a look. "I want us to be...married, eventually."

"I was engaged once, Evan, I don't know if I'm ready for that step,"

Evan felt a hand crush his heart. "Like I said, eventually, we don't have to do this now."

"Okay, so not now, but in the future," Ellie repeated

He nodded.

"Ask it," Ellie said knowingly.

"Marry me, Ellie; make me the happiest man in two galaxies."

That was not what she thought he was going to ask.

"Evan, you just said not now," Ellie said confused.

"Engagements are a promise, Marry me, not now, but when you are ready."

"It's a big step," Ellie said.

"We've been together for a while now, and I agree it is a big step. But I think we are ready for it. I was engaged once too, and it wasn't pretty but with you I know it will be different."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'd do anything you ask me to," he said honestly. "If you asked it of me, I'd leave the military."

"I would never ask you to do that,"

"I know, BUT I'd do it if you ask me."

Ellie took a sip of her coffee; she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to answer straight away." Lorne told her.

"I don't want to rush things,"

"We can have an extended engagement."

"Extended?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, no set date until you're ready," he brushed a hair behind her ear, unaware that Emerson was watching.

"Yes," Ellie said softly catching his hand as he was retracting his hand from her hair.

His eyes widened. "Yes?"

Ellie just smiled and repeated what she had said.

His face broke out into the largest grin as he pulled her close for a kiss. "Thank you!"

"I love you, Evan," she said after their kiss was broken.

"I love you, too," he told her.

He couldn't get the grin off his face if he tried.

"Do you know where Jess has been since we got back?" Ellie asked changing the subject.

"Uh, I heard visiting Teyla's people for some baby shower thing,"

"She said she didn't want one though,"

"From what I've been told, its just pampering and Teyla and the Doc made her go"

"Jessica Clark doesn't do the pampering stuff,"

"Apparently when bullied into it she does. Mitchell had no idea that she was snuck away when getting his ass handed to him by Ronon."

"So she and Teyla snuck out?" Ellie asked holding in a laugh

"And Sheppard,"

"What about his duties?" Ellie asked worried they'd all fall onto Lorne.

"Elizabeth gave them to a member of my team, He's in line for a promotion so we thought the training might do him some good." he cleared his throat. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Rodney wanted me to run some test for one of his projects," Ellie sighed. "But it's nothing I can't put off for tomorrow,"

He smiled. "I have the next three nights off, would you like to have dinner with me on the west pier?"

"I'd love to Evan," Ellie told him with a smile of her own.

"Seven o'clock then? John has let me use his room, so I'll get changed there."

"Sounds great,"

He got up from the table and gave her a long kiss. "See you at seven."

"I'll be waiting," she whispered breathlessly before he walked away.

--

Lukewarm water glided softly over her arms, turned gold from the flickering flames of candles and fire. Serene pagan melodies floated around them, weaving tales of motherhood and romance between the bodies. Cool hands smoothed scented cloths over her body and braided her hair in anticipation of the next step in the ceremony. Jessica lay like a goddess on the cushions as she was attended to by the young women. Embarrassment had ceased hours ago when she gave up all protests to enjoy the relaxing luxurious attentions that she received. Teyla stood behind her, guiding her blonde locks into the intricate braid.

All too soon, the young women got up to allow the wedded mothers through. Pure cotton drying sheets were smoothed over her naked body, extra care being taken on the gentle swell of her womb. The music changed to an earthier tone. Pure and raw beats echoing throughout her entire body. Christopher kicked once or twice in response before settling down, as though he understood what the beats meant. Subtle strong scents drifted to her nose, smelling pleasantly similar to sandalwood and jasmine. The women dipped the hands in cool water before smoothing the oils soothingly but firmly on her body.

Her body was boneless, drifting in a sea between sleep and wake. Time was meaningless. Those unwed wore robes of white. They walked into the tent bearing trays of fruit and sweet pastries. Morsels were slipped past her lips as the older women worked. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open and in the end, Jessica stopped fighting it. There was enough movement for her to stay awake and keep relaxed at the same time. The whole experience was like a day spa, only so much more intense and intimate. She was glad that John wasn't allowed in; it would have spoilt the sense of belonging and grandeur, although she knew he would have just sat there, taking it all in without a word.

By the end of the ceremony, Jessica was wishing that it could last longer. It was an experience that she had no idea could relax her as much as it did. With the robe that they had gifted her along with the clothes for her she walked back to the tent in which John would be waiting for her in. Teyla said that she would walk her back.

"I suppose I should be thanking you," Jessica said.

"I don't understand," Teyla said.

"I was so against having this done when you first told me about it, but it was just so amazing. I don't think I've been this relaxed since I was eighteen and had not a care in the world," Jessica giggled.

"I am glad," Teyla told her.

"Thank you, Teyla," Jessica said in a serious tone. "It means a lot to me that you are always watching out for me and Christopher and allowing John and myself sometime alone before Christopher comes. I know that I still have months to go and I'm not looking forward to getting bigger, but I do appreciate everything that you have been doing,"

"It has been my pleasure," Teyla told her. "Dr. Harrison has informed me that you used to spar on Earth. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Jessica laughed. "I would spar with Teal'c, but once I found out I was pregnant the sparring stopped and I lost my shape,"

"Perhaps, once your child has arrived, and Dr. Beckett clears you, you would like to spar with me. I have been wishing for a new partner," Teyla informed her.

"Whose your old partner?" Jessica asked curiously.

"John," Teyla said. "He does not learn as quickly and complains a lot,"

"That sounds like John," Jessica chuckled. "Well this is me. Will I see you in the morning?"

"Yes," Teyla said smiling as she handed Jessica the clothes and walked away.

Once Jessica was inside, she set the clothes down on a chair. She looked over and saw that Sheppard was asleep in the bed that they had been using.

Slipping out of the sandals on her feet Jessica placed them under the chair that held her new clothes.

After making her way to the bed, Jessica crawled over to where Sheppard was sleeping like a bear in hibernation. As quietly as she could, Jessica straddled his waist, yet he did not stir. She was beginning to think her description of his sleeping to be a little more literal.

If she was going to get what she desired the most at that moment then she'd have to work to wake him up without him screaming and everyone rushing into their tent to see her position on top of him.

A gentle hand covered his mouth as she shifted on top of him. He stirred, his eyes opening lazily but widened when he realised who was on top of him. Coarse hands slipped under the cloth robe that she was supplied with when leaving the ceremony, sliding easily up her oil slicked flesh. Slowly, she removed her hand from his mouth. "Hey, John," she said huskily.

"Hey, Jess," Sheppard said, all traces of sleep gone from his body and mind.

Jessica leaned down and kissed him on his lips, hungrily. Only when the need for air became too much, was the kiss broken.

Both were breathing heavily.

Jessica reached down and pulled his black shirt over his head as he sat up before plopping right back down on the bed.

As carefully as he could, Sheppard reversed their positions. His lips found her weak spot almost immediately. He knew that it would always make her melt as it did the very first time that they made love.

"John," Jessica panted with her eyes shut.

She was in heaven. She had to be. Nothing in this world could be as heavenly as what he was doing to her at that moment. One of Jessica's hands was in Sheppard's hair and the other was slipping up and down his back.

After leaving her weak spot, Sheppard slipped out of the pajama pants he had been sleeping in. And then he slid her robe off her body and threw it across the room.

To Jessica's surprise, he was already hard. But that didn't stop her from getting on her knees as he was and pressing her self to his hardness. She felt him take a sharp intake of breath before groaning.

Jessica held him to her as she started moving herself against him. She knew he wouldn't last too much longer. She bit his neck before kissing the spot and sucking on it softly.

Before she knew it, Sheppard had her on her back once again and was kissing her until she was breathless.

When released from the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Please John," she begged breathlessly.

"What do you want Jess?" Sheppard asked huskily. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need,"

"I need you, John," Jessica said as she panted. "I need you inside me, now,"

And without and further coaxing of any kind Sheppard entered her completely. Jessica sighed in satisfaction, feeling him enter her.

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm that Sheppard felt comfortable with. He worried at times that he would hurt the baby, but Jessica had said that he wouldn't hurt the baby at all and even asked Carson when he was there for one of her appointments.

After they were both spent, Sheppard pulled the covers to cover their bodies as he wrapped his arm around Jessica's form.

"I love you," Jessica whispered to Sheppard as she intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, as well," Sheppard told him. "You and Christopher,"

Jessica closed her eyes with a yawn and wished they could stay like this forever. Just the two of them. It was like a paradise here. She didn't want to go back, but she knew they would have to go back eventually, but right then and there, no one could ruin the moment.

When Jessica woke up, she was surprised to see Sheppard gone. She wrapped herself in the blanket as she made her way to her clothes. After finishing dressing, Teyla walked in.

"Do you know where John is?" Jessica asked.

"He is preparing the jumper," Teyla informed her.

"We have to go back already?" Jessica sighed, unhappily.

"Something has happened on Atlantis, we must return," Teyla said.

"Did they say what?" Jessica asked worried as she put the new clothes in her bag and that was it, she was done packing.

"No, but we leave as soon as we are ready," Teyla informed her.

"Then let's go," Jessica said.

--

--

A/N: Please Review!!

Puppypower01: That is what I get for posting at late night, lol. I fixed it! Lol

ElaineDex: Yes, the men are sneaky, sneaky, so the women will have to even sneakier, lol

Saeren: Thank you so much for the review. Most was revealed but not all, but all will be revealed soon. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Date: October 9, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 7 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

--

--

As Jessica approached the puddle jumper, she stopped and watched as Sheppard came in and out. He didn't have a worry on his face what so ever. The slight breeze made Jessica's new dress flow in the wind, making her feel like she was in a movie and she was waiting for something to happen.

When Jessica sat down in the jumper, next to the seat Sheppard would be sitting in, she placed her hand on her ever growing stomach. She couldn't wrap her mind around what could be going happening on Atlantis. Was there some kind of attack? Would Sheppard bring her back if there was an attack?

"Are you ready?" Sheppard asked kissing her lips softly before sitting down in his seat to pilot the jumper.

"John," Jessica said hesitantly. "If there is something going on back on Atlantis, do you really think that I should be going back?"

"Jess, trust me when I tell you that I will not let anything happen to you," Sheppard told her as Teyla walked into the jumper and sat behind Jessica.

"All set?" Sheppard asked Teyla as she got herself situated.

"I am ready to return," Teyla informed him.

"I'm not," Jessica told him.

"Jess?" Sheppard asked confused.

"I'm sorry, John," she said looking into his eyes. "But if something is happening there, that could be a danger to the baby, how can I go? How can I put an innocent child in such a dangerous situation?"

"Don't worry," Sheppard told her as he glanced at her as the hatch of the jumper closed. "There will be an armed guard to take care of you should the need arise,"

"If the need arises, shouldn't the guard be helping destroy the enemy and not worry about the pregnant woman?" Jessica asked.

"There isn't really an enemy at Atlantis at the moment, its stuff going on with the...Genii, We just need to be back there, incase something major does happen that affects us personally. The guard is just a precaution,"

"If there is no threat, why can't we stay a bit longer?" Jessica inquired.

"I need to be there, as well as Teyla, I just want to keep you close and protected. The Athosian's are coming shortly," he informed her, hoping it would settle her nerves.

"There's something you aren't telling me," Jessica said as she held onto the arms of her seat as they took off.

He gave her a smile. "Elizabeth told me something else, but it's confidential at the moment."

"John, this isn't funny, if you know something you better say," Jessica said

He gave her an exasperated look. "I can't I'm under oath."

"John," Jessica sighed. "You are really starting to irritate me with that line. Cam used to say it all the time too and it still pisses me off,"

"Well, this time I can't help it." He told her.

"So you plan on keeping something from me again?" Jessica asked annoyed that he was telling her what she wanted to know, so she turned her chair so he couldn't see her.

He sighed in frustration. "As soon as Elizabeth clears me to tell you, I promise you will know, and I'm really sorry." he looked over to Teyla for some help. "I'm head of security, there are some things I may not be able to tell you."

"You could tell me, you won't," Jessica said. "I mean seriously, John, who am I gonna tell? My unborn son?"

He looked at her in shock, hurt gleaming in his eyes. Giving up, he turned back to the screen, to give him time to sort out his emotions. Teyla looked on sympathetically.

"I don't like it," Jessica said after a minute of silence. "It makes me nervous and it makes me worry,"

He let out an explosive breath. "I know you don't like it, and I'm not at all fond of the situation, but I will tell you when I can."

Jessica turned her seat back so he could see her. "Okay, sorry,"

He nodded and focused on flying the jumper. Teyla turned to her. "Do you really see John acting anything like your baby's father?"

"In some ways," Jessica admitted thoughtfully.

Teyla watched as john's hands clenched the joystick. "Is it so bad?"

"You want the list?" Jessica asked as she stared out the front of the jumper.

Teyla frowned, falling into silence for a moment. "Then why be with him?"

"Because I fell in love with him," Jessica said running a hand through her hair. "Love conquers all, right?"

When they got to Atlantis, Sheppard carried the bag of Jessica's new clothes back to her room. When they entered the room, Jessica gasped in shock. She saw a crib, a box full of new toys, boxes and boxes of baby clothes.

"Who did this?" she asked taking it all in.

"The girls," Sheppard said with a grin setting the bag on the floor.

"You knew about this?" Jessica marveled at the thought that someone would take the time to do all of this for her.

"It was a surprise from Elizabeth, Ellie and Keller," Sheppard told her.

"But why?" Jessica asked as she sat on the bed before scooting back so she was lying on her back.

"They wanted to do something nice for you since you've been stressed since SG-1 showed up, especially with Cam," Sheppard said lying next to her before bringing her into his arms and placing one of his hands on her stomach in time to feel another kick.

"When do they leave?" Jessica said setting her head on his shoulder. "I hate that I am hiding from Cam,"

"When ever they decide to leave when Emerson is ready to go, I suppose," Sheppard said kissing her neck softly before nibbling at it.

"John," Jessica sighed before releasing a yawn.

"Get some rest," Sheppard told her. "You didn't get much sleep last night,"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at that. "And whose fault was that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sheppard said grinning.

"How about all the times during the night you woke me up?" Jessica told him.

"You woke me up, remember?" Sheppard argued.

"Once, you woke me like four times," Jessica recounted the events.

Sheppard just laughed as Jessica fell asleep.

--

Ellie walked into the mess to get a cup of coffee for her and one for Rodney. Last night with Lorne had been the most romantic dinner she had ever been on. He had taken her to the east pier balcony and they had dinner just the two of them without any interruptions.

"Morning, Ellie," Paul Emerson said as he stepped up next to her to get his own coffee.

"Morning Paul," Ellie greeted him with a smile that she couldn't wipe from her face. "How's your stay in Atlantis?"

"Uneventful," he forced a laugh, hoping that it wasn't too noticeable.

"That's a good thing," Ellie told him as she reached for a third cup of coffee. She figured Dr. Radek Zelenka could use a cup since he'd been with Rodney since last night working on another project.

"Yes, but it gets to be boring," Emerson said honestly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"So how is your life back on Earth?" Ellie asked as she put lids on the coffee cups.

"You know, things are going good, considering," Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Considering?" Ellie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, It's been real lonely going home without even a goldfish to greet you," Ellie glared at him.

"I am with Evan, Paul; this is real immature of you!" Ellie started to walk away before he grabbed her arm.

"I love you Ellie, this thing with Lorne, it's not good for you, come back to earth with me."

"I love Evan, you can't change my mind about that," Ellie reiterated.

"Ellie, we were happy. What was so bad that you had to leave?"

"You had all this time for the past two years since we broke up to ask this and you pick now?" Ellie asked.

"I love you Ellie, and it took me this long just to see you." He told her selfishly.

"If it took you this long to realize it, I guess it means it wasn't meant to be," Ellie sighed, frustrated. "It doesn't matter anymore anyways,"

"Is something wrong Ellie?" Lorne walked up to the couple. He had been watching the whole thing from behind one of the pillars. "I think you should let her go now."

"Nothings wrong, Evan," Ellie said happy to see him. "I just need to get to the lab with these coffees so Rodney, Radek, and I can get to work,"

"Ok, Ellie, I'll see you later?" He leaned over to give her hand a kiss before grabbing her hand and dropping on near her engagement ring that he had given her the night before.

"I'll see you at lunch," Ellie told him, reminding him of the plans they had made last night.

He nodded and gave a smile.

"Like I said before, it no longer matters," Ellie told Emerson as she put the steaming hot cups of coffee into a holder that Rodney had put together.

"You're marrying that pretty boy?"

"I remember when people said that about you," Ellie said. "And yeah, I am. You had your chance, you blew it,"

Paul watched as she stalked out, defeat written in every inch of his shoulders. He royally screwed the best thing that was in his life.

--

Jessica looked up from the notebook she was scribbling in, when Jennifer Keller walked into the lab.

"Hey, Jessica," Keller said looking around the lab since she had not been in here before.

"Hey, Jen," Jessica said with a smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"I was planning on taking lunch to get out of the infirmary and wanted to know if you wanted to join me," Keller said.

"I would love to," Jessica said. "I haven't eaten in a while and I could go for some food,"

While Jessica and Keller were heading to the mess to get some food, Cam was in the training room with Ronon. Cam wanted to have another go at Ronon since he claimed that he was rusty from not fighting for sometime.

"Keller, I think you need to look at Mitchell. I might have hit him a little too hard," Ronon said not twenty minutes after the girls sat down to eat.

Instead of leaving the mess to attend to Mitchell, Keller stayed a few more minutes before heading to the room where Ronon said they had been practicing. Jessica had tagged along since she wasn't so eager to get back to her work, just yet. Along the way to the room, Sheppard intercepted Jessica and so Jessica and Keller promised to make plans again soon.

Hand in hand, Jessica and Sheppard headed to the jumper bay. Once there, Sheppard led her to one of the jumpers and they walked inside. After closing the hatch of the jumper, Sheppard dropped Jessica's hand before putting his hands to her face before pulling her into a deep kiss. Jessica wrapped her arms around Sheppard's neck, wanting to be as close as possible. Breathlessly, Jessica and Sheppard broke their intimate kiss when the need for air became too great for both of them.

Jessica looked up into her boyfriend's eyes before whispering softly to him, "Hi,"

"Hey," he said grinning back at her.

"What are we doing here?" Jessica asked as he walked over to the panel and cloaked the jumper. "John?"

"You aren't feeling well, so you took some time off," Sheppard told her.

"Did I?" Jessica asked skeptically.

"You did," Sheppard told her before lowering his lips back to hers.

"I can't make out with you all day, there has to be a reason you wanted to bring me here," Jessica said once she broke the kiss and sat on the bench.

"I love you," Sheppard said. "And I love Christopher like he were my own,"

"I love you, too," Jessica said as he rested his hand upon her belly.

"I love hearing you say that,"

Jessica smiled while looking up into his eyes," Well I love when you say it to me,"

"I can't believe Mitchell could let someone as amazing and beautiful as you go," Sheppard told her as he sat behind her, keeping his hand on her belly.

"He didn't really have a choice," Jessica said before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sheppard asked as he started placing kisses on her neck. Glad that she had braided her hair so he didn't have to remove his hands from where he was feeling Christopher kick.

"The day after SG-1 got here; Daniel and Vala came and saw me in my lab," she said. "Vala blurted out that Cam had every intention of taking me back to Earth,"

Sheppard stopped the assault on her neck when she finished telling him. He wasn't sure how to react to that. Was she going to go back and raise their son together? Was the money not good enough?

"Stop worrying," Jessica said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I have no intention to go back to Earth. I signed a contract with Elizabeth that I am here for the next two years,"

"Is that the only thing that is stopping you from leaving Atlantis?" Sheppard asked as her hands covered his. "A contract?"

"No," Jessica sighed as she leaned into him. "Ellie's here, Teyla and I are becoming good friends and Keller is here. Atlantis is just so peaceful, when you and Rodney don't get us into trouble. And you're here,"

"Is it in that order?" Sheppard asked nibbling on her ear.

Jessica sighed in pleasure feeling his teeth on her ear. "Can anyone get in here?"

"No, why?" Sheppard asked as Jessica got up and took his hand and walked to the front of the jumper.

Her hands went to his belt as her lips pressed against his. As quickly as she could she had his belt undone and she pulled down his pants and boxers before pushing him into the pilot's seat of the jumper. She straddled his waist as she started grinding against him.

His lips found her neck and they were instantly connected. He knew exactly where to touch her and every spot to kiss her when she was horny.

"You have to be the horniest woman on Atlantis," he laughed grabbing her hips, from under the dress she had gotten from their trip to the Athosian camp. He was thankful that she was wearing the dress and not pants because it would have made things harder.

"I'm pregnant," she gasped as she felt his hardened erection through the fabric of her underwear. I'm making up for the time I can't have sex after he's born,"

"Jess," Sheppard sighed as she he peeled her underwear to the side before thrusting himself into her wetness. "Damn, babe,"

"Less talk," Jessica said with a grin as she started riding him as he had done to her, a few days prior.

Two hours later, Sheppard was spent. Every place in that jumper would remind Sheppard of this day. He had never even thought about messing around in the jumper, why he hadn't he didn't know, but he was glad Jessica did.

"Jess, there was a reason I wanted to come here," Sheppard told her as he zipped his pants back up and buckled his belt.

"You mean it wasn't to get laid?" Jessica asked.

"No," he told her with a satisfied smile. "That was all you,"

"So why did you want to bring me here?" Jessica asked intrigued.

He put his hand into his pocket and took something out before kneeling in front of her. Jessica's eyes widened knowingly as he just smiled at her. "I love you Jessica. I can't picture myself with anyone else. I think of that boy in your belly as my own son. Will you marry me Jessica Clark?"

Jessica just stared at the ring that Sheppard held between his thumb and forefinger. Four enticing diamonds surrounded the sides of the larger cut diamond on a band of white gold which was 18 carats.

"Oh my," Jessica breathed still looking at the ring in his hand.

"Jess?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes," she said as the tears that threatened to spill over fell down her face.

"Yes?" Sheppard asked, uncertain that he heard her right.

"I'll marry you!" Jessica said as he stood up and she threw her arms around him. "I love you John Sheppard,"

Jessica's lips met his in yet another passionate kiss. This was definitely worth missing work for. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She was going to get married. But when? Before Christopher came or after? She didn't think she'd have the time afterwards, but was there time before? Did she want to get married while pregnant with another man's child?

--

Ronon had caused Cam, to sprain his ankle and gave him a concussion as well as a headache that wouldn't go away. It happened to be Dr. Beckett's day off, so Keller had to step it up and care for the man that got her new friend pregnant. She and Jessica had been getting along great since her arrival. Keller didn't have any real friends on base because she was still new to the base just like Jessica was.

"Hey Doc?" Cam called out yet again.

"Yeah?" Keller asked.

"Your friends with Jess, right?" he asked.

"I am," Keller told him.

"I'm in love with her, she's having my baby," Cam said as he started staring off into space. The drugs she had given him for his pain finally kicking in.

"Are you?" Keller asked not really paying attention to him.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me, before our son gets here and take them both back to earth," he said

"Oh boy," she said once he passed out finally.

As she filled out the accident report Keller had to wonder what was going to happen with Sheppard, Jessica, and Mitchell. Jessica was in for a world wind of events heading straight for her. She figured tomorrow at lunch, she'd let her know about what Mitchell said.

--

A/N: A little shorter then the other ones, but I wanted to get this one out so bad, lol. I will try and make it regular length next time, lol.

A/N2:

PuppyPower01: I am glad that you loved every part. I hope that you like this one just as much.

Saeren: Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope that you continue to like the story as it goes on. If you ever have any idea, just let me know and I will see what I can do. :D

ElaineDex: This took a lot longer then I wanted it too. But you know how that goes, lol


	8. Chapter 8

Date: October 18, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 8 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!

--

--

Sheppard woke up from the longest night of sleep he ever had. Jessica was still in his arms. She was exhausting herself. She was doing what she had to, to avoid Cam. He wished that she would just tell him they were together, now that they were going to get married at some point in the near future. And if he had his way it would be before the baby was born.

Although things between them had moved kind of fast, he wouldn't change it for anything. Sheppard was in love and it was nothing like his first marriage. When he was with Nancy, he never thought about having kids or anything like that, but with Jessica, that all changed. True, she was already pregnant when they got together and it wasn't his kid, but it didn't matter. He knew Cam wouldn't be around and he'd help Jessica. He'd do anything for her, really.

John leaned his head down and kissed Jessica's bare shoulder. She was always so peaceful as she slept. He usually woke up with his hand under whatever shirt she had on and could feel the baby kicking away. That was what usually woke Jessica up. As she got bigger she felt the uglier she felt. She had been in the worst mood since she saw Carson a few days ago and he made the mistake of telling her how much weight she had gained.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, Jessica's eyes opened and looked into his before she tried to burry herself into her pillow. Sheppard smiled before leaning down and kissing the spot behind her ear and whispering into her ear. "Morning,"

"Go away," Jessica mumbled trying to go back to sleep. "I'm sleeping all day,"

"Are you gonna eat anything?" Sheppard asked placing his hand under his shirt that she was wearing.

"I'm fat enough as it is," Jessica said placing her hand over his.

"You aren't fat, you're pregnant," Sheppard said. "I would be upset if you stayed as thin as you were when I first met you,"

"I'm starting to waddle," Jessica complained rolling from her side to her back.

"Waddle or not, you are the most beautiful, sexy and gorgeous woman I have ever seen," he nuzzled at her neck.

"You can say that, you aren't putting on weight like its going out of style," Jessica told him.

"The weight that you may be putting on, darling," he kissed her cheek, "Is necessary for the baby's health. It's to stop our son from getting sick."

"Then you put some weight on for him," Jessica shot back.

He laughed. "I would if I was carrying him, hon."

She glared at him. "You think this is funny?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart," he began kissing her fingers.

"Now you're patronizing me," Jessica said.

He shook his head. "I just want you to see yourself through my eyes. I love you and think you are the most enchanting woman I have ever met."

"Then you haven't met many women," Jessica told him as she moved her engagement ring on her finger with her thumb, just looking at it.

"I don't need to; I have the most perfect one right here in my arms."

"I'm far from perfect," Jessica pointed out. "I'm engaged to you while pregnant with another man's baby,"

"I love you, why do you keep trying to push me away?" he sat up, "I don't care if Chris is Cameron's son, Cameron isn't much of a father if he isn't around. I love you and Chris, why do you keep this up?"

"I'm just pointing out that I'm far from perfect," Jessica sighed as she threw the covers off her body and walked towards the dresser where her clothes were.

"You do this at least once a day." he sighed. "Can't you just accept that i love you and want to marry you?"

Jessica didn't anything; she just moved behind the privacy screen and changed her clothes.

He sighed and dropped back onto the bed. "Well?"

"Well what?" she snapped tossing her clothes on the chair where her laptop was set up at a desk.

"Why can't you accept it, Jess?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you, John,"

He stared up at her, incredulous. "How is answering a damned question, that we really need to address, having an argument?"

"Because we've had this conversation and it always ends up in a fight," she reminded him. "I need to go and see how far Rodney got with the experiment last night,"

"The only reason we fight is because you won't answer me." he paused for a moment. "Are you still in love with Cameron?"

"Do you think I would have said yes to you if I was?" Jessica questioned him.

He shrugged. "You're putting more effort into avoiding him than our relationship. Can you blame me asking?"

"At least I know where I stand," she said before walking out of the room, forgetting her laptop and tablet.

He let out a frustrated groan.

It seemed like all she wanted to do was avoid any question or anything to do with Cameron. It was like she was considering what Dr. Jackson had told her. About Cam taking her back to earth to raise the baby as a family together. He didn't like it when Dr. Jackson said it that day and he didn't like Jessica even thinking about it. It made him doubt that he could even compete with Cam. I mean if he was honest, Cam was Chris' father, and he wouldn't want a substitute to raise his kid in another galaxy. He knew because he felt if she left that is how he would feel.

Jessica was half way to her lab when she realized she left both her laptop and her tablet in her room where John was still laying. Probably in bed still since it was his day off. Carson had reduced her hours last week, but she didn't pay attention to it and neither did Rodney. He was always asking her to help with something. It was kind of funny to Jessica that Rodney still blushed every time she touched his arm in any way. Ellie had told her about Rodney's crush on her, but she just laughed it off.

John's statement did make her think for a moment. Was she so focused in avoiding Cameron that she wasn't paying any attention that her relationship with John deserved? John deserved an answer to his question, but she had no idea how to phrase it. Did she still love Cameron? She shook her head. No, there really wasn't any love there, just attraction, she loved John. She wouldn't have agreed to marry him. She just didn't know how to overcome her self esteem issues. She decided to talk to Teyla; she always knew how to help.

--

Ellie woke up with a sigh. It was going to be a long day. She just knew it. Lorne was already gone when she woke up. He had something planned for her birthday, she knew that much, but she still hadn't figured out what it was and that made her all the more curious. Knowing that her boyfriend was gone, Ellie reached over to his side of the bed as she would do every morning. What she didn't expect was to find something on his pillow. When she turned over she was surprised to see a birthday card there.

After sitting up she reached over and opened it. She couldn't help but smile. It wasn't sentimental or perverted like she would have thought. It was just a folded piece of paper that he had written on. It just said that he loved her and he had a great birthday surprise for her after the two of them had dinner.

Excited for the day to get started so she could get her surprise faster, she got dressed and headed to the mess to have some breakfast before heading to the labs. Lorne always had the best ideas. She couldn't wait for this year's surprise. She was smiling on her way to the mess. She doubted anything could get her good mood down.

"Morning, Ellie," Emerson said sitting down as she was drinking her first cup of coffee for the morning.

"Good Morning Paul," Ellie said as politely as she could muster up.

"Happy birthday," he smiled before putting a box that looked like it came from a jewelry store on the table.

"Paul," Ellie sighed when she saw the gift. "I don't think you should be buying me gifts,"

"I got this before we broke up," he told her. "I've had it with me and I can't take it back with me so I thought you'd like it,"

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked. "I mean wouldn't you like to give it to a future girlfriend or wife?"

"No, I'd rather it stayed with you," he told her in honesty as he pushed it towards her.

Ellie sat down her coffee and took the gift into her hands. She held the bottom of the dark blue velvet box as she lifted the lid. Ellie let out a small gasp. It was the diamond locket shaped as a heart. In white gold, too. It was just like the one she saw when they had been window shopping in San Diego. She couldn't believe that he actually got it for her. She was just amazed. It had to have cost a small fortune, especially with the diamonds.

"Paul," Ellie said in surprise. "I can't accept this. It's too much,"

"I want you to have it," he said before his lips turned into a grin. "Plus I won't take it back,"

"Paul-" Ellie started but stopped and looked at him confused at he just got up and left the table.

Ellie looked down at necklace. It was beautiful. When she had been with him, she had been so sure that he was going to get it for her. But instead she got an engagement ring. At the time, things couldn't have gotten better, but then their relationship went sour and now years later, he gave her the necklace that she wished she had.

Unbeknown to Ellie, Lorne had seen the whole thing. He even saw Emerson smirking as he left Ellie with the gift he had for her. How could he ever compete with him? He knew that he was the one she had been engaged to, but wouldn't say. She didn't want extra drama in their lives, but whether she wanted it or not, it was there and in their faces. He just hoped that they could over come it. He had hope for them. They were going to get married sometime, and then they would start a family and it had to work out. It just had to.

It seemed like that night would never come, at least Ellie felt that way. She was just shutting down her computer when she felt someone slip something over her eyes, blinding her. "Ready for your surprise?" Lorne had asked.

"Yes," Ellie said eagerly.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she and Lorne were back at their quarters.

Ellie sat on hers and Lorne's bed nervously, her fingers aching to remove the blindfold that he had placed over her eyes a few minutes ago.

She hated not being able to see what was going on around her and what made it worse was the fact that she could hear Lorne moving about the room, but she had no idea what it was that he was up to.

"Evan…cant I take this off yet?" she asked, her hands rising to the tie that was wrapped around her head, but her hands stilled as he cried,

"No! I'm not quite ready yet".

Sighing, Ellie dropped her hands back onto her thighs and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"How much longer?" she asked impatiently, frowning as she heard some strange exotic music begin to play from Lorne's stereo system.

"What the heck are you up to?" she mumbled to herself but just then she heard Lorne's voice call out from the bathroom,

"Okay, take the blindfold off but stay where you are".

"Finally", Ellie said, snatching the tie away from her eyes and she had to blink as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, its only form of lighting now coming from what looked like hundreds of tea lights scattered across every available surface.

Ellie's mouth made an 'O' shape which went even wider as Lorne emerged from the bathroom wearing his dress uniform and his dark sunglasses, in which he knew she found him incredibly sexy. The only thing that was missing was the tie that had been covering her eyes.

"Evan?" she questioned, feeling an excitable tingling sensation beginning to grow at the juncture of her thighs.

"Your birthday stripper gram is here ma'am…and he's all yours", Lorne replied, his fingers reaching for the shiny buttons on his jacket.

Ellie licked her lips eagerly as she watched him begin to unbutton the jacket. Heat pooled low in her belly as he shrugged it off and dropped it over the arm of a nearby chair.

He wasn't exactly dancing to the music but he was swaying his hips in a way that she had never seen him do before and she felt her nipples stiffen against her vest top.

She scooted onto her knees as he reached for his shirt buttons and Lorne bit back a smile and concentrated on keeping his face serious, but behind his glasses his eyes danced with joy at the effect he was having upon her.

He had seen her nipples bud and had felt his body react in response and he was fighting for control. He wondered how professional strippers prevented themselves from getting unsightly erections in their trousers when they were performing before hundreds of women.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that it was no wonder that he was getting turned on so fast…his girlfriend was one of the hottest women on Atlantis…correction, THE hottest woman on Atlantis and she was all his…

Once all the buttons on his shirt were undone he peeled it from his shoulders and threw it at Ellie and she caught it and raised it to her nose, breathing in his scent as she looked at him through hooded lids.

Swaying his hips again, Lorne reached for his belt buckle, his fingers hovering teasingly before actually undoing it and Ellie's mouth went dry in anticipation, her eyes dropping to the unmistakable bulge at the front of his trousers.

Unable to sit still she moved further toward the edge of the bed just as Lorne took his glasses off and flung them onto a chair along with his belt that he had pulled free from the loops that held it.

He almost forgot to continue his strip tease as he caught the look of desire on Ellie's face as she stared at the front of his trousers but when he caught himself on, he turned his back to her and wiggled his butt at her.

Ellie groaned. Evan's butt was cute enough in his combats, but in his dress uniform trousers it was to die for!

She watched, glued, as he bent over purposely and removed his shoes and socks and then he straightened up and turned back to face her and she smiled appreciatively at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked sexily and she nodded.

"You know I do," she replied.

Finally allowing himself to smile he reached for the button on his trousers but Ellie shook her head.

"I think you should let the birthday girl unwrap her present," she said and he grinned.

"Yes ma'am."

He moved closer to her and she reached out and undid the button and unable to resist, she stroked his hard length before slowly sliding the zip down and Lorne sighed in relief that that bit was over as he wore no shorts under his trousers and it could have all gone badly wrong if she'd caught him with the zip!

Backing away from her he pushed the trousers down and stepped out of them, standing before her, naked, proud and eager for action!

Ellie grabbed the hem of her vest top and pulled it over her head, her blonde hair fluffing out around her and she gasped as suddenly Lorne caught her face in his hands and was kissing her.

Hot streaks raced to her core as his tongue stroked hers and she moaned and pulled him down on to the bed with her.

He unbuttoned her combats and pushed his hand inside, moaning into her mouth when he felt how wet she was.

"Ellie…" he mumbled her name for no particular reason and she arched against him, suddenly wanting to feel him inside of her.

He seemed to read her mind and he moved away from her just long enough to remove the offending garment and her panties from her and then he was back, nestled between her thighs, his mouth capturing one dusky pink nipple, his teeth grazing the tip.

"Evan…please…" Ellie groaned, eager to feel him, to have him ease the ache that was deep inside of her.

She moved her hands over his shoulders, caressing them along his back and then rested them on his buttocks, applying enough pressure in the Ellie that he would get the hint and do as she wished.

He did so and suddenly he was inside of her, filling her, stretching her so completely that she could only gasp as he took her breath away.

"Happy birthday Ellie….I love you", he whispered, his mouth hot against her ear and she closed her eyes, trying to find her voice.

He withdrew and plunged back inside in a mixture of slow and fast strokes and as Ellie's orgasm hit her she cried out,

"Oh, god, Evan…I love you too…so much!"

Lorne smiled against her shoulder then bit down softly, his hands sliding under her buttocks to bring her up against his body so that he could deepen his thrusts and bring about his own release.

In doing so though he completely robbed Ellie of any speech she might have had, the sensations he was creating in her body overwhelming her and suddenly she was climaxing again.

The waves of her second orgasm send Lorne over the edge and he pounded into her as he groaned and spilt his seed inside of her.

As they both calmed down, Lorne nuzzled his face against her neck and kissed it gently.

"You know", he said coaxingly, "It's my birthday soon…."

Ellie laughed and wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"Yes darling, I'll strip for you if that's what you REALLY want," she said, smiling and he raised his head and grinned at her…..

--

Jessica sat on Teyla's bed. The dark blue maternity skirt all around her. Instead of wearing the top that had been given with the skirt, Jessica had worn one of her white spaghetti strapped shirts even though it showed her belly since the shirt tended to rise up. Her shoes were long forgotten by the door to Teyla's quarters.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Teyla asked handing her a cup of passion fruit tea. It was the only one Jessica asked for more of. At least when Teyla made it.

"I feel like John is putting me on some sort of pedestal," Jessica confessed. "He thinks I'm this perfect woman and I'm not. I've been avoiding my ex whose baby I am carrying and I'm in love with another man who asked me to marry him,"

"That is a lot to deal with," Teyla said taking a slow sip of her own tea.

"I just wish I knew what to do," Jessica let out a long breath. "He thinks I'm still in love with Cam,"

"Are you?" Teyla asked.

"I love Cam," Jessica admitted. "But not in the way he thinks. I love Cam because he is giving me a son. And I will always be thankful for it, but I'm not in love with him. My heart belongs to someone else,"

"And who would that be?" Teyla asked.

"John Sheppard," Jessica admitted. "I feel bad, because I feel like I am getting bigger and bigger and I don't feel very pretty or anything, but he seems to think I look the same as the day he met me,"

"Perhaps it's his love for you that makes him see that way," Teyla suggested.

"Maybe," Jessica said thinking it over.

"Did you say yes?" Teyla asked with a small smile on her lips, but when Jessica looked confused she rephrased what she meant. "Did you tell Colonel Sheppard that you would marry him?"

Jessica held out her left hand to show Teyla the ring on her finger that he had put there the afternoon in the jumper that, when she thought about it, made her blush. She didn't know what she had been thinking. Actually she did. She wanted him. Then and there and he complied to her every wish.

"He asked me in a jumper," Jessica laughed. "It was perfect, at least for us, it was,"

"When shall you wed?" Teyla asked.

"He hasn't said either way, but I think I would like to get married before," Jessica said with a smile. "I just don't know where to find someone to marry us and everything else,"

"When would you like to marry?" Teyla asked.

"As soon as possible," Jessica admitted.

"Leave this to me and Ellie, we will take care of everything," Teyla said with a smile. "You just need to tell the Colonel about it,"

"Do I have to?" Jessica asked with a grin. "Can't Rodney or Ronon or even Evan do that?"

"I think it would mean more coming from the one he asked to marry him," Teyla told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica muttered playfully.

After finishing some girl talk and four cups of tea, Jessica left Teyla's quarters with her shoes in her hands. She just did not feel like putting them back on her feet just to take them off when she got back to her quarters. She tried to be quiet thinking that Sheppard was already asleep. She didn't know what to think since he was up and waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked disconcerted.

"I was in Teyla's quarters," she said meekly. "We were talking and we had some tea,"

"Some?" he asked, not sure if he could believe her or not.

"Four cups worth," she said dropping her shoes and walking over to him and breathing on him. He could smell the passion fruit and knew she wasn't hiding anything. It was the only drink Teyla served her because she always asked for more. "So what were you two talking about tonight?"

"I told Teyla that you asked me to marry you," she told him as if it were an every day occurrence. "And when I mentioned I had no idea how we would pull it off, she said that she and Ellie would take care of everything and it's gonna be before Chris gets here,"

"Before our son comes?" Sheppard asked.

"I hope you don't mind, it would just mean so much to me if you and I got married now instead of another year, because once he's here, you know it will be all about him for a long time,"

"And I'm okay with that," he told her coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and nibbling on her exposed neck. "As long as you are happy, then everything will be okay,"

"I love you John Sheppard," she told him with a content sigh.

"And I love you, too, soon to be Mrs. John Sheppard," he said with a grin before letting her go so she could get into bed since it was late.

The day of events seemed to catch up with her a lot quicker then she had thought they would. And soon, Jessica was off in her dream world.

--

--

PuppyPower01: LOL that he is! Thanks so much for everything. It means the world to me.

ElaineDex: Sheppard is good at that, lol. Thanks for doing that scene! LOL

Saeren: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one just as much! hehe


	9. Chapter 9

Date: November 26, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 9 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Puppypower01 for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica stared at the man in front of her with her hands in her lap. She was surprised that he found her while she was eating. It embarrassed her that someone saw her eating. She hated it. She ate a lot more then she used to so it made her uncomfortable to have someone watch her eat, like she would disappear from thin air. She had been avoiding him since he got to Atlantis, so it was only time before he figured it out and tracked her down. But did it have to be while she ate? What made everything even worse was the fact that Ronon was sitting two tables over watching over like a hawk. But it wasn't just Ronon watching, it was everyone in the mess, really.

Cameron looked at Jessica in amazement. It was like she got more and more exquisite each and every time he laid eyes on her. How the hell did he let her out of his life? Especially when she was carrying his child. How did she expect him to sit by while she raised their son in a different galaxy? He knew he should have asked her to marry him that night at his parent's place, when they were all alone. This reminded him of t he first time they really fought. Daniel had tried not to get in the middle but that didn't work out so well. That was how he finally figured out what the hell was wrong with Jessica. She wouldn't ever tell him, so he had to find out himself, somehow. That was one of her annoying traits. She always acted as if nothing was wrong or nothing was bothering her. Maybe he ought to think about asking her to marry him, right then and there, but after a few minutes, he decided against it.

"Is there a reason why you are watching me eat and not saying a word?" Jessica asked, fed up with his staring.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," Jessica denied. "I've been busy. I do work here,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes you have."

"Have not,"

"Have too."

"What are you five again?"

"Then explain to me why you have been avoiding me. Rodney admitted it."

"Rodney doesn't know what he's talking about,"

He decided to stop that line of conversation. "I've talked to the colonel and he's ready to beam you up to take you to earth in two days time."

"Damn it Cameron," Jessica said with a glare. "I'm not going back,"

"You're pregnant; this is not the place to have a baby, especially my baby."

"Earth isn't the safest place either," Jessica pointed out.

"It's the best place."

"Not for me," Jessica told him. "I'm not playing games here. I am not leaving Atlantis. Chris and I are staying here. End of conversation,"

"You named him Chris," his face turned into the gentle Cameron that she knew before hardening with resolve. "Earth has the best medical treatment compared to this backwater place."

"Why would I need the best medical treatment?" Jessica questioned him. "There is nothing wrong with me or with him,"

"Something could happen and then what would you do?" Cam asked.

"We will be fine," Jessica told him with a glare before standing up to walk away.

"I love you," Cameron said.

Jessica halted her actions. Her back was to him and her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. Especially now. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, she figured it would be right before he was beamed up on his way back to Earth.

She turned to look at him and let out a sigh.

"It wasn't that long ago that you loved hearing me say that," Cam told her.

"Cameron," Jessica sighed. "I met someone and we're planning to get married,"

"You're getting married?" Cameron asked dubious as he stood up. "And he's gonna play Daddy to my son?"

"He loves me, even though I'm pregnant with your child," Jessica said.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked. "I think I deserve that much,"

"It doesn't matter," Jessica said.

"It does to me!" Cameron shouted.

Jessica flinched and the loudness of his voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ronon leave his food and head this way with his gun in hand. She knew this could get ugly real fast.

"Cameron, please calm down," Jessica pleaded.

"Who is it?" he asked standing and walking in front of her and grabbing her arm.

"It doesn't make a difference," Jessica told him. "We were done the moment I realized that you didn't love me in the same way I loved you,"

"Don't say that," Cameron said tightening his grip on his arm. "We are great together,"

"Is that why you asked Sheppard to keep an eye on me?" Jessica glared at him as Ronon grabbed Cameron's hand.

"I suggest you let go of her," he said. "I don't think she wants me to break you in half,"

"Jess, tell him to leave us be," Cameron said.

"No," Jessica told him. "I'm done Cameron, just let me go,"

"You heard her," Ronon said. "Do it before I break it,"

Cameron let go and Jessica grabbed Ronon's arm and left. She couldn't bear to look at Cameron's face. She knew she just broke his heart, but there wasn't much she could go about that. She was in love with John Sheppard.

Without noticing, Ronon took Jessica exactly where she needed to be. At her quarters where John Sheppard was asleep. Ronon banged loudly on the door. A few seconds went by before he pounded on the door again. Jessica made the attempt to move and use the palm reader since this was her quarters after all, but Ronon would let her move an inch. After a few more pounds to the door, Sheppard opened it up. He still had sleep in his eyes and looked tired. When he got a look at Jessica's teary expression he opened his arms and she ran into them without hesitating.

Sheppard looked up from his crying fiancée to see what Ronon would say but he was long gone. He brought her into the room and closed the door. They made their way over to the bed and took her into his arms and let her get out what she needed before asking questions. It didn't take as long as he would have thought. She was done within ten minutes.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I let Cameron get to me," she told him. "I tried to be strong, I was so close to telling him that we were together, but I just got really upset. But I did tell him I was getting married,"

"What did he tell you that upset you?"

"He told me that he loved me," Jessica told him. "I would have loved to hear that from him when I was on earth, but now, it doesn't mean anything to me,"

"It doesn't?" he asked.

"No, I'm in love with someone else," she told him with a smile. "And I told him I am getting married,"

John smiled and kissed the side of her face. That was the best news that he could have ever gotten. Even if he was told that the world was ending no one could wipe the grin off his face. This just proved that if something bad happened, she wouldn't be running to Cameron, she'd be running straight for him and that made him very happy.

"Everything is gonna be just fine," John whispered soothingly to her. "And you don't have to worry about Cam when you've got a bodyguard like Ronon around,"

"When you say it like that, I think you can do almost anything," Jessica giggled as wiped the wetness from the tears away from her eyes. "And the thing is I think you would try,"

"Anything for the two of you," John told her as he grabbed her right hand and kissed the side of it. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Jessica said placing her head on his chest as they lay down on the bed. It felt as if something was lifted off her shoulders and now she was tired. The tiredness she blamed on the baby in her stomach and her fight with Cam. And now all she wanted to do was sleep in the arms of the man she could see spending the rest of her life with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was fuming mad. She head second hand about what happened in the mess with Cameron and Jessica. She wanted to see if her friend was alright but she wasn't answering her radio and when she had Lorne go by her room, he received no reply from anyone within. He even went to Colonel Sheppard's quarters, but he had no reply there either. When he told Ellie that Colonel Sheppard and Jessica were probably together having some alone time, she settled down a bit, but not too much.

She had never liked Cameron in the first place, but Jessica had to experience it for herself. When she was working at the SGC with Doctor Jackson, she found him to be a jerk and self-conceited. When she was offered the job on Atlantis, her only hesitation was leaving Doctor Jackson with his work and of course Jessica. Jessica's history with men wasn't long, but it was painful. She had been hurt so many ways which was why Ellie wasn't sure she would go at first. She needed to watch out for her friend, but upon Jessica's insistence, she went. She found her dream job. She even found the love she was meant to have. And she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

"Ellie do you have those figures yet?" Rodney asked walking into the lab where she was working, drinking his third cup of coffee that morning.

"I've had them for an hour and I radioed you twice," Ellie said, her annoyance coming through in her voice.

"Huh, must have died," Rodney said before walking to his own laptop. He logged on and saw Ellie's back was to him and put his radio back on his ear. He would never admit that he over slept and needed more coffee to just get to the labs.

"Did you hear about Ronon and Jessica?" Rodney asked as Ellie started going over numbers on another project Rodney and Radek were working on together. "He took her out of the mess and now neither one can be found,"

"She's with Sheppard somewhere. Ronon got into Cam's face because Jessica wasn't very happy with what he was saying and tried to leave to get some work done, but she was too upset and so she's relaxing so nothing happens to her or that baby she's carrying," Ellie went off. "Ronon was the only one to stand up to a man who was bullying the woman who is carrying a child that is carrying a child. More people should have tried to do something instead of just watching it all happen,"

"I'm sure she's fine with Sheppard," Rodney mumbled to himself.

Rodney was still a tad bit sour over the fact that Sheppard had stolen Jessica before he even had the chance to even talk to her. He might have had the chance to woo her if Sheppard didn't get in the way. Rodney had been a fan of Jessica's for some time. It was actually some of her work that he referenced some of his own and got ideas. Although he never met her, it was like a dream come true when he found out about her coming to Atlantis, but then Sheppard swooped and she was a goner. Most were, especially when he laid on the charm. And being pregnant probably made Jessica more likely to fall for the charm. At least that was what Rodney believed. He could have had her, if Sheppard hadn't gotten there first.

Rodney only admitted to himself that he started to admire Jessica's work because she reminded him of Samantha Carter, in the fact that they were both smart and smoking hot, at least to him they were. But he admired the work that she did as well. And he was like that with Ellie as well. She was one of his favorite people to work with. Sure he was hard on her, but that was Rodney and everyone on Atlantis knew that.

When her temper cooled a bit, Ellie left the lab, while Rodney was deep in his work and walked to the transporter and went got in and headed to the quarters. She went straight for Sheppard's. She knew Jessica and Sheppard would be moving in together as soon as the Earth visitors left. They didn't need Cameron causing problems so they were just waiting for them to leave so that they could do it. Sheppard would be moving his stuff to her room, since it was bigger then his was.

When Ellie came upon Sheppard's quarters and it opened before she even knocked on the door. Sheppard was leaving. He was surprised to see Ellie; he knew McKay usually locked up all his geeks until they started to revolt against him. At least that was his understanding of it.

"Ellie," Sheppard said.

"Where's Jessica?" she asked directly.

"She is having lunch with Dr. Jackson," he said as he started walking towards the mess.

"I heard what Cam did," Ellie said walking with him. "And I looked into when they are leaving and it will be in three days,"

"Three days?" Sheppard asked with a nod of his head. "I hope that we can get there in all one piece,"

"I think you two will be fine," Ellie told him with a small smile.

Sheppard wasn't sure if it was for him or if it was for Major Lorne who just turned the corner with Dr. Jackson and Jessica. All of them with smiles upon their faces. They looked to be having a good time. Jessica seemed a lot happier then she was when Ronon brought her to Sheppard's room that morning. Sheppard was happy as long as Jessica had a smile upon her face.

Jessica's eyes lit up when they caught Sheppard's. Her grin widened as well. Dr. Jackson said something that made Jessica laugh and elbow him jokingly in the side. When Jessica reached Sheppard's side she hugged him the best of her ability, since her stomach was getting in the way.

"Hey," Jessica said with a smile upon her face.

Sheppard smiled at her. A smile upon her face brought one to his own. He didn't care that he had one failed marriage. He wasn't ready for that, but with Jessica he wanted to be the best he could be. Especially since the child she carried, was already a son to him. The first child born on Atlantis in who knows how long. It was something the whole city was looking forward to. What he was looking forward to the most was marrying her.

"You know how you asked me when I wanted to get married." Jessica said.

"Yeah," Sheppard said not taking his eyes away from hers.

"How about today?" Jessica questioned him, biting her lip to control her nerves.

"Today?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Please?" Jessica asked taking his hand and putting it on her larger stomach. "Chris thinks it's a good idea,"

"And did you happen to think of this all by yourself?" Sheppard asked her.

"You know I want to get marry you before the baby comes and Teyla and her people have worked so hard on putting it together for us." Jessica said. "Please,"

"This what you really want?" Sheppard asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," Jessica told him before claiming his lips with her own. "But only if you want to,"

"I don't want you to feel rushed about this," Sheppard told her in his most serious tone. Although he wanted to marry her as soon as he could, he didn't want his second marriage to end up like his first. "I can wait if that is what you want, or I can marry you tonight, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy,"

"Then I guess we are getting married tonight because that is the only thing at this moment that will make me happy," Jessica told him with a grin on her face. She knew Sheppard would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy, anything within reason of course.

"I'll have to go and tell Ronon that he's best man tonight," Sheppard said bringing his hand from Jessica's stomach to her face. His thumb ran over her bottom lip before settling on the corner of her mouth. "You are sure about this?"

"More sure then anything," Jessica told him as she grabbed his hand and kissed it, just like he had done so many times to her.

Sheppard leaned down and kissed her lips gently before asking the question that had been bothering him. "Who's going to walk you down the isle?"

"Not Ronon, so don't worry about it," Jessica said before moving by Ellie and taking her and walking away to her quarters. Well Ellie walked Jessica more waddled considering her condition.

Sheppard couldn't help but grin as his soon, very soon to be wife walked away from him with her best friend along side her. If she could have skipped without falling, he'd bet money that she would have.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two days, Jessica walked or rather waddled around Atlantis with the biggest grin on her face. She had gotten married two nights ago and it was the best decision she ever made. The only thing t hat would have been better would have been if her dad could have been there. But to her he was watching over her. And that made it alright.

When she and Ellie were in the mess having breakfast, Paul Emerson came by to say good-bye to Ellie. That was what surprised them both. It seemed SG-1 was leaving, and not soon enough in Jessica's opinion. Although she used to get along great with Samantha Carter, it seemed that the time and the distance had but a barrier on the relationship. But Jessica knew her place was here. Daniel was happy for her and she sensed so was Teal'c. He said O'Neill would like to know how the baby is doing. And she agreed to write to Jack when she got a free moment. But she sent her scans from yesterday with Teal'c to give to Jack. Vala was another story. That woman was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that the woman would be good for Daniel to have around. Daniel was sad to leave. Not only because Jessica was in the place he wished to be but because he missed having her around. His office had never been so clean, or so he claimed.

Almost all of SG-1 were at the wedding. Teal'c was there and Daniel and Vala. They knew that she had set her mind and Sheppard said that Cam knew that she was getting married, but still didn't know it was him that was marrying her. No one on Atlantis would tell him and none of the Athosian's would tell him anything as well. Jessica knew that she liked Teyla's people. They were the type of people that she could trust. After all they did help her relax when Cam had her so stressed out about Atlantis and her new love and the baby that she didn't know where to turn to.

Jessica was watching from the balcony as Cameron turned his blue eyes to her. She was standing with Major Lorne and Teyla as the people and crates and other things were being beamed upon the ship. His eyes were full of hurt, but that wasn't her fault. She couldn't help who her heart wanted, and it wasn't Cam, not anymore. If he had proposed to her before she found out she was pregnant, she would have stayed on Earth with him, but that wasn't what happened. And she knew that her child would be safe on Atlantis with so many self-proclaimed Aunts and Uncles around to help when she needed it.

Last week when she had lunch with Ellie she had asked her to be the god-mother of her baby. And she was ecstatic. Jessica had told her to think about it but Ellie said there was no need and that she would love to. She asked who the god-father would be. Jessica informed her that Sheppard wanted Ronon was asking him while they were sparing. They knew they would come in asking what it meant, and within half an hour there they were, bruised and curious.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Lorne asked. "For the baby?"

"Not in that way, no," Jessica said confidently. "He might come back to visit, but his pride is wounded. And maybe I'll be able to go to Earth so that his parents will have a chance to know there grandson. But that won't be for awhile,"

"So your son will have two fathers?" Teyla asked.

"No," Jessica said watching as Cameron disappeared. "A father is always around for their child. John is Christopher's father. Cameron is just the dad. It's the way it is. I just hope that my son will understand the choice that I made,"

"If he's got your smarts, then I wouldn't worry too much about it," Lorne smiled at her.

"All I want right now is a healthy boy with ten fingers and ten toes," Jessica laughed rubbing her stomach.

She knew that her due date was coming up and she was getting nervous about it. She tried to keep busy with everything, but it was starting to take its toll and she was taking longer naps and eating more and more, but that was good. She just hoped that everything would be okay and that her husband would be there for her when she did go into the most nerve wrecking thing she could ever do, giving birth.


	10. Chapter 10

Date: December 31, 2008

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 10 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! Felicity is owned by Puppypower01. Go READ HER STORIES! Everything else I don't own. :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Pup of Power for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica shifted as much as was possible in the bed she shared with her husband. It felt like every passing day that she got bigger and bigger. She couldn't even remember the last time that she could see her feet. When she had gone to see Carson just the other day when her due date came and went without her water breaking. He told her that it was normal and that she should give it some extra time. That was four days ago and her husband was on her shit list without a doubt.

John Sheppard had promised to always be there for her and she believed him. He promised that he would be at the birth of her son, but when she went to find him to tell him that she was going to Carson to see why her due date had passed without her water breaking at all, Major Lorne had told her that he was off world. It scared her that he couldn't even keep a small promise like this and he didn't even have the nerve to tell her himself that he was going off world.

Just like every morning, Jessica woke up to the baby playing soccer with her insides. When she realized that she wasn't going to back to sleep, she laid in bed for a few minutes before going to the dresser that she had stored the clothes that the Athosians had given to her. She was grateful for them since most of her clothes that she had brought from earth didn't seem to fit, including the maternity clothes that she bought before coming out.

Once she found the dress she wanted, she held it away from her and looked at it. It was obviously made for a bigger woman; a pregnancy dress is what Teyla had called it. Or what her people called it. It had two tones to it, but her favorite color was the more dominant one. The pale blue seemed to shimmer a little bit when held in direct light, but not enough to blind someone when out in the sun or while standing under lights. The sleeves have two layered bell sleeves with a ruffled hemline. The bell sleeves started around the elbow, and the neckline was scooped which Jessica liked.

Once she was dressed, Jessica brushed her hair and then her teeth before heading to the door where she left her white flip flops. They were her logical shoes since she could no longer bend down to but her boots on or even her running shoes. She was slipping them on while attaching her ear piece in case she was needed, which hadn't happened in a while. Whether that was Carson or John's doing she wasn't sure, but she missed being needed. Jumping back in surprise when her door opened, Jessica was surprised to come face to face with Ellie.

"Hey," Jessica smiled at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I know that I haven't seen much of you lately since both Carson and John banned you from the labs, so I thought that if I was lucky I'd catch you before went and had breakfast so that we could eat together," Ellie said.

Jessica nodded her head in agreement. "I had a feeling those two were conspiring against me and my lab. I can't wait until this little one is finally here,"

"Being very active?" Ellie asked while they made their way to the transporter to get to the level that the mess was on. "So when are John and the rest of his team supposed to be getting back? Soon I hope if he doesn't want to miss the birth if I am right,"

"I wouldn't know," Jessica said in a bitter tone, "I didn't find out that he was gone until he and the rest of them already left. I found out from Lorne,"

"Oh, wow," Ellie said surprised, "That doesn't seem like John at all,"

"It's just weird that he didn't tell me about going off world or for how long," Jessica sighed as she ran a hand through her loose hair. "It's not like I can forbid him from doing that. I mean it is why he's here, it's his job,"

"I sense a but coming," Ellie predicted.

"But I just don't like the fact that he's gone so close to the birth," Jessica said as they stepped into the transporter and a second later stepped out. "I mean he promised that he'd be here for it,"

"I'm sure he will be," Ellie told her, "But if something happens and he doesn't make it, you know that Jennifer and I will both be here for you,"

"I know and I appreciate that," Jessica smiled at her as they entered the mess hall. "I feel like I'm back in high school. Like everyone is watching everything I do and don't do for some reason or another,"

Ellie laughed as they walked up and got a tray and waited for their turn to get their food. "So how long do you think it will be until Chris finally makes his grand entrance?"

"If he's anything like his biological father then he'll be taking his own damn time and do it on his schedule," Jessica said

"Do you ever worry?" Ellie asked.

"I'm constantly worrying," Jessica pointed out. "What in particular are you referring to?"

"That once Chris gets here, and if he looks just like Cameron, then John won't want to be with you anymore," Ellie asked with a look of regret for asking something that she didn't really want to bring up, especially in a room full of people. "Forget I said anything,"

"No," Jessica said knowing her friend was only worried about her. "I know John and I moved really fast with our relationship, but it just felt right. Everything did. I don't regret it, not by a long shot, but there is that voice in the back of my mind that says that he will take off when he sees that Chris looks like Cameron and not me,"

"I don't think John would ever leave you," Ellie said after a few moments of silence as they filled their trays, Jessica's holding more food then Ellie's. "He loves you, everyone can see it,"

"I know he does," Jessica sighed as they took their trays to a table where they could still see out towards the balcony without actually going outside. "And I love him, more than I thought was ever possible, but that doesn't matter because the thought will always be in the back of my mind, if I'm good enough then John won't ever know,"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Ellie asked.

"Asked who about what?" the voice of Jennifer Keller asked setting her tray next to Ellie's in the seat next to her. "What are we talking about?"

"The baby, the fear that the baby will look too much like Cameron and John will detach himself from the baby," Jessica said saying the first things that came to her mind. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Where have you been hiding at?"

"In the infirmary making sure that everything is working for when Chris finally decides to come out," Jennifer smiled.

"Any day now would be nice," Jessica returned the smile, "I mean he's had extra time to bake and now Mommy wants to hold him already,"

"I bet you're excited," Jennifer smiled.

"I'd be more excited if my husband hadn't gone off world without telling me about it first," Jessica said poking her meatloaf with her fork. "Especially right now,"

"When did he go off world?" Jennifer asked, honestly surprised.

"It's been almost a week," Jessica mumbled as she grabbed her bowl of blue jello and started to eat that and ignoring her soggy meatloaf that never looked all that appetizing to eat, and yet she got it anyways.

With that being said, silence fell over the table. Ellie and Jennifer unsure what to say to Jessica to make her feel better and Jessica was trying not to bite her friends' heads off. They weren't the ones she was upset with, that was her husband and she couldn't take out her anger on him at all. When he did get back he was really going to get it from her, but who knew when that would be. She may have been angry with him, but Jessica missed him a lot more then she thought she would. It might have been because she had nothing to occupy her time with since she had been banned from the labs and work in general. There was only so much paper work that she could do on her laptop from her bedroom before that became too much of a bore.

"Hello, ladies," Lorne said setting his tray next to Jessica's before taking the seat next to her and across from Dr. Keller. "I hope you don't mind me joining you,"

"Not at all," Jessica said as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"It's time to play soccer with my insides again. While eating, it was half time and now that I am done, the game is back on," Jessica laughed.

"Is that a good thing?" Lorne asked, unsure.

His sister had kids, but he wasn't really around while she was pregnant. The job kept him away at times that sucked for his family life, but he didn't mind now, seeing as he was in love with Ellie and wouldn't change that for the world.

"It's normal," Jennifer said. "It means that the baby is moving about and doing well,"

"I wish the heartburn didn't come with the pregnancy," Jessica said putting her hand on her round stomach where the baby had kicked again and rubbed it.

"You want some warm milk or something?" Ellie asked. "I heard that it helps with the heartburn,"

"No, I'll be okay," Jessica smiled

"Does it hurt?" Lorne asked curiously.

Jessica smiled at him and grabbed his hand and placed it on the right side of her stomach where the kicking had been going on. After a minute there was a kick followed by a second one. "My soccer star," Jessica laughed.

"Wow," Lorne said speechless.

"John was the same way when he first felt it,"

"What are your biggest fears? With the baby, I mean?" Jennifer asked,

"That somehow I'm going to screw it up," Jessica said as she took the hair tie off her wrist and tied her locks back.

"You'll be a good mother," Ellie told her. "Plus you have a lot of people here that will gladly help you out, you know that,"

"I know," Jessica told her. "I guess it's just the nerves talking, but I think every first mother is nervous about the first one, and then later on it's just oh another one,"

Just as she had thought it would, Jessica's friends around the table couldn't help but start laughing at her logic. It was just something that tended to fly right out of her mouth when she wasn't thinking it all the way through. It normally got a funny reaction and that was what Jessica cared about. It was good to know that she had friends around no matter what.

"Evan do you know when Sheppard is supposed to be coming back?" Ellie asked as she passed Jessica her jello and Jessica gave her the mashed potatoes from her plate.

"Should be any day now," he said after a moment.

"Where did they go?" Jessica asked

"Somewhere Teyla had suggested for alliance purposes," Lorne said.

"I bet Ronon is bored out of his skull and wants to shoot Rodney for the fun of it," Jessica laughed.

"It takes a great person to put up with Dr. McKay," Lorne admitted. "When we were looking for Lt. Ford, I wanted to shoot him many times,"

"So why haven't you shot him yet, Ellie?" Jessica grinned.

"For the same reason you haven't," Ellie laughed, "He comes in handy in tight situations,"

The rest of lunch went by faster than the friends wanted it to. But Dr. Weir's voice in Major Lorne's ear piece. When he asked what it was about, she didn't say. So after finishing his food in a rush, Lorne gave Jessica's shoulder a squeeze before giving Ellie a kiss and Jennifer a nod of the head.

Only a few minutes after Lorne had left, Carson had called Jennifer and asked to bring Jessica so that they could check on the baby. So after leaving the mess with Jennifer, Jessica wondered why Carson wouldn't induce her. But both Carson and Jennifer told her that she was fine and the baby was also fine. That was all that truly mattered to her, the health of her baby boy.

Upon walking into the infirmary, Jessica was surprised to see her husband along with the rest of his team lying on the beds. Teyla and Sheppard were the only two that were actually conscience out of the four of them. But Jessica wouldn't meet her husband's glance. She gave Teyla a small smile before looking to Carson for an explanation of why she was needed there.

"Hullo, love," Carson said looking up from taking blood from Rodney's arm. "Take a bed and we'll check your progress,"

"Nothing has changed Carson," Jessica sighed. "I don't think he's going to be coming today,"

But with a look from Carson, Jessica got up onto the bed that had become hers since she was in a lot just to check if her water had broken. Every time it was the same and she had no doubt about it that this would be just like all the others.

"Jessica," Sheppard said as Jennifer helped her get comfortable.

"How long is this gonna take? I wanna take a nap in a little while," Jessica sighed as Carson brought over the machine.

"Not long," Carson told her as a blanket was placed over her so she could hike up her dress so that the doctor's has access to her stomach.

Sheppard got off the bed and walked over to where Jessica was lying and sat in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand in his. Bending his head he whispered "I'll explain everything, just trust me,"

Gasping in surprise, Jessica looked at John before looking to Jennifer and then Carson.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked

"My water just broke," Jessica whispered softly.

It was hard to believe. After ten long months, it was finally happening. The baby would be here either in a few hours or many, but Jessica didn't care how long it would take, she was just happy that it was finally happening.

"That it did," Carson grinned. "The baby is coming today,"

"Well it looks like you have good timing, Colonel," Carson said.

"Yeah, so it would seem," Sheppard said before leaning over and kissing his wife's forehead.

After nine hours of labor, Jessica was exhausted. She was sore as hell and was happy that it was all over. Now all she and her husband had to do was get through the next eighteen years. Everyone said the easy part was over and now the raising of the baby would be the hard part of it all.

"Hey, Mommy," Sheppard said from the foot of the bed where he was swaying with a blue bundle in his arms. "Well, it seems Mommy has good timing on waking her up from her nap,"

"I deserved a nap," Jessica said tiredly. "I pushed a baby out of me after nine hours,"

"You did a great job, Jess," Sheppard said coming up to her with a smile upon his face and the baby in his arms.

"You can do it next time," she told him.

"Are we going to have more than one?" he asked her, hope filled eyes looking into her tired ones.

"Well I figured eventually," Jessica said as she sat up and Sheppard placed the baby in her arms. "He'll need someone to play with,"

Ellie walked into her quarters with a huge grin plastered upon her face. She had just talked to Dr. Keller who told her that Jessica had the baby. Nine hours of labor and he was finally in his parents arms. Jennifer said that the baby already had Sheppard wrapped around his tiny finger. That just made Ellie laugh.

"Hey," Ellie said looking at Lorne who was unlacing his boots before taking them off.

"Hey," he said smiling at her, "I didn't think you'd be back for a few more hours,"

"Jessica had the baby," Ellie said. "Carson won't let anyone in though. He said that it was family time for them,"

"What did she end up naming the baby?" Lorne asked as Ellie sat on her side of the bed they shared. "I can't remember what Colonel Sheppard said,"

"Christopher is the first name, and I think Jessica said that the middle name was going to be named after the colonel's father, but I'm not sure about the last name," Ellie said thinking about it. Was Jessica going to give her son, his birth father's name or her husband's?

"So it's Christopher Joshua Mitchell, Christopher Joshua Sheppard or even Christopher Joshua Clark," Lorne said voicing the possible name for the baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope everyone has had a great holiday and I hope you have a fun and safe new year!

Pup-of-Power: I finally got it done, WOOT!

Kazavid: I am envious of her too, I want two hotties like that going after me. The hard part of this is trying to come up with ideas when I have no inspiration for it at the time being, lol

ElaineDex: You know better than to think anything will go right, LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Date: March 1, 2009

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 11 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Pup of Power for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in her room, Jessica swayed with her two month old son in her arms. Hardly believing it had only been two months since she had given birth to him, but in some ways the days seemed to go by a lot faster. Usually Christopher would fall asleep easy, but not this not. Whether he could detect his mother's mood or he just didn't want to fall asleep, Jessica wasn't sure. Adding some humming to the swaying, seemed to help a little bit, but not too much. It was late and most people around Atlantis were either sleeping or working the late shift. Yawning, she looked down into the wide awake, but tired face that she loved to bits. Her son. Without even trying she loved him so much. When looking into his eyes, she could see Cameron in them, but she tried not to think about that. She had received word that he knew that she had the baby, but knew he wouldn't be coming back for some time.

The door chimed, setting Chris into a fit of startled cries. Sighing in frustration, she opened the door, shushing him at the same time. To her surprise, Evan Lorne stood in the door way, his whole stance stuff with whatever was bothering him. She shifted away from the door, giving him room to walk in.

"You're going to have to excuse me for a minute until I can get him settled," she mentioned quietly, rocking the baby in her arms.

"No problem, sorry for disturbing him," she gave him a curious look. "I heard him crying while I was waiting,"

"Know any tricks to get him to stop?" she asked tiredly, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

Evan smiled and shook his head. "I didn't spend a lot of time with my sister and kids to pick anything up."

Jessica nodded and began to pace, cooing softly at her son. By this time he had begun hiccupping, his cries slowly dying out to a whimper. "He's really tired but not able to go to sleep, colic and all," she offered as an explanation. Evan walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said quietly, watching as Chris slowly closed his eyes.

"Ellie." She looked at him, curious for him to expand. "We're loosing our closeness."

"Our work is causing us to spend less and less time with one another, I was wondering if you could talk to Sheppard to see if he can cut down our hours a little with a suitable excuse."

Jessica laughed. "I'll give him the real excuse then chat to him about an official one. But you're going to have to talk to Elizabeth about Ellie, giving her fewer hours is Elizabeth's department I'm afraid."

Lorne grinned at her as she set Christopher on his back in the basinet and covered him with a blanket that one of Teyla's people had given to her. "So what is the official name for him?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the basinet to look at the sleeping baby. "He looks like Mitchell, but a bit of you as well,"

"John doesn't seem to mind that he looks like Cam, he loves him no matter what," Jessica said, a smile plastered upon his face. "Christopher Joshua Mitchell-Sheppard,"

"Two last names?" Lorne asked surprised.

Nodding her head, Jessica sat down on her bed. "Cameron will always have a son even if it isn't on Earth and I did many things wrong by him when I left Earth, so I guess it's kind of my way of apologizing to him. And since Christopher is my son and my last name is Sheppard now I gave him my name as well,"

"Are things going to get tense between you now?" Lorne asked.

Looking at him in confusion, "Between who?"

"You and Mitchell,"

"You mean like it was while I was pregnant?" Jessica sighed. "I want to blame all that on the hormones and the fact that I was so blissful in my new love with John, but I think I was just being a real bitch to Cam. I regret it, but at the same time, I wouldn't change it, because if I had been any nicer, he would have been able to change my mind and he would have taken me back to Earth,"

"Even though you and the colonel are married?"

"Not by Earth standards we aren't, but when we get the chance we will change that," Jessica said.

"Really?"

"Well John doesn't know that yet, but he will when the time comes or the subject comes up,"

"Are you adjusting well to being a Mom? Ellie's mentioned that she hasn't seen much of you lately," Lorne told her.

"That's because I'm up all night with Chris and when I get the chance to sleep I take it. Carson said that Chris being so fussy will pass and I will be getting sleep soon," Jessica told him.

When Lorne was about to reply the room door opened and Jessica's smile widened when she saw Sheppard walk in. Looking at Jessica, Sheppard walked over and gave her a sweet kiss before peering into see how Christopher was sleeping. "Lorne. How'd he go down? Has he been asleep long?"

"Colonel,"

"No, it was just like last night. He's only been asleep for a few minutes." Jessica said before the smell hit her nose. "And you smell,"

"Thanks Jess. I love you too," Sheppard said looking at his wife.

"Can you please go take a shower? I am not letting you the bed or holding him while you smell like that," Jessica said plugging her nose so that she got her point across. "What happened to make you smell so bad?"

"One of McKay's new experiments," he muttered under his breath before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"I should probably head back to my room," Lorne said as Jessica scooted and got off the bed. "I appreciate all the help I can get,"

"I'll see what I can get him to do and remember talk to Elizabeth about her hours, its possible that she's logging in more than others and she may need some time off," Jessica hinted.

"Thanks, Jess," Lorne said giving her a hug before going to the door and opening it to see Ronon standing there ready to knock. "Bye,"

"Bye, Evan," Jessica said watching him leave before turning her attention to the man in front of her. "Can I help you Ronon?"

"Sheppard here?" he asked.

"He's in the shower, why what's up?"

"Wanted to know if he wanted to spar,"

"Who is sparring?" John asked walking out in a pair of grey sweat pants with his dog tags around his neck and nothing else on.

"McKay wants to learn self-defense, thought you'd want to get in on it," Ronon said with a grin.

"Naw, I think I'm gonna let Jess get some sleep. Chris hasn't been letting her get much, and she's losing a bit of weight," Sheppard said.

"You think so?" Jessica asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Why are you smiling?" John questioned her.

"I didn't think I was losing any of that damn baby fat," Jessica smiled. "Can you watch Chris so I can get a shower in?"

John walked up to her and nodded his head and looked at Ronon. "Thanks, John," Jessica told him before giving him a kiss and walking over to his dresser and taking out one of his casual shirts along with a pair of her maternity pajama pants.

"McKay wants to learn self-defense?" Sheppard asked giving his friend a look.

"Yeah, wants to be able to protect himself without killing anyone of us off-world," Ronon said with a grin.

"And when is this supposed to take place?" Sheppard asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tonight or tomorrow. If you can get away, I'm sure it will be worth anything you have planned," Ronon told him.

"I'm sure Jess wants me to stay here and have time with Chris," Sheppard told him.

"Why not bring him?" Ronon asked.

"Cause Jess is trying to get him onto a schedule. If I throw it off, I might not be around. She is up all night with him. I think she is gonna take him to Carson soon," Sheppard said.

"Mitchell seen him yet?"

"Through pictures and once through the gate connection. He wants to have her come to Earth so that he can spend time with his son, but I don't think Jess is up to it and I'm not up to letting her go without someone that will stick up for her and tell him where to stick it," Sheppard told him as he heard the shower turn off.

"Can't go with her?"

"Not right now, don't have enough time with certain things that are coming with certain missions," Sheppard said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable having her go without me. She feels guilty."

"What for?"

"Cameron's parents always wanted grandkids to spoil. He told them she was pregnant, but that she left because her job shipped her off. They want to meet the baby,"

"They'll have plenty of chances when he's a bit older," Ronon said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I should go,"

"Alright. Let me know how it goes," Sheppard said with a grin as Ronon turned and walked away and towards the level changer.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, Jessica came back into the room while putting her wet hair into a high ponytail. Walking over to the basinet, she smiled at her sleeping baby. Watching him sleep was something she told Ellie and Jennifer that she'd never do, but here she stood watching as he inhaled and exhaled each and every breath. He had sandy brown hair just like Cameron as well as his blue eyes, but she knew there was a possibility that they would change. She hoped that they didn't. She loved the blue eyes on him.

"Ronon is teaching McKay how to defend himself," Sheppard said wrapping his arms around her stomach and placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jessica asked. "I mean because sometimes McKay can get distracted and that could be a bad thing for Ronon."

"They'll be fine. So what were you and Lorne talking about?"

Jessica sighed. "Him and Ellie. It seems that they are drifting apart. Do you think you could perhaps give him a few less hours? Or maybe have his team go off world for something that isn't dangerous?"

"And what should I send them on? A science mission?" John asked, not a note of seriousness in his voice what so ever.

"I'm being serious, John," Jessica told him as they moved away from the basinet and towards their bed. "Why are you finding this so funny?"

"Lorne is so in love with that woman that he came to you to get you to make me help him with his hours?" he continued to laugh. "Jess, come on it's a little funny,"

"If I was in his shoes, I'd ask for help too. Fine, don't help." Jessica said as she pulled the covers back and slid under on her side of the bed that was closer to the basinet.

Her side of the bed used to be on the opposite side, but when they placed the basinet there, it was just easier all around for her not to crawl over John to get to a screaming Christopher. That was another thing she was worried about. He wasn't eating as much as he had been the week before and he was starting to get extra fussy and crying more so then when she brought him home from the infirmary. She worried about it a lot. If things weren't better by the afternoon, then she was planning on taking him to see Carson or Jennifer, depending who was on duty at the time. She just hoped that nothing bad happened so she could see one of them right away.

"Don't be mad," Sheppard said crawling under the covers with her. "Jess, you have to think its funny,"

"I don't," she said, turning from her back to her side, so her back was now facing her husband. She was in no mood to have any type of pillow talk, she knew it would just make her more upset then she already was. When she felt his hand on her hip, she almost removed it, to make him understand that she was upset that he didn't take her seriously. She didn't want her friend's relationship to end like hers and Cameron's did.

Cameron had a way of making her feel guilty without even trying. She had been emailing him videos and pictures of Christopher, but she knew that he wasn't satisfied with that. It was going to be hard, not being able to see his son. He especially wanted his parents to see him as well. She didn't want to deny them their grandson, but how would she explain the reason why they aren't going to see him too often was because she was in a different galaxy? For some reason, she believed that wouldn't fly to well with the ones in charge of the program's secrecy. She had decided that when she could come up with a more capable answer to give them, then she would go visit and hope that they bought her story.

"Jess?" Sheppard asked.

She didn't say anything; she was waiting for sleep to come over her. She was tired. Christopher hadn't taken a nap all day and he didn't want to be put down whatsoever. That just made things harder then they needed to be in her opinion. It made her wonder how mothers of twins or even triplets did it. She sighed before speaking. "I'm tired John, we can talk later,"

"I love you, Jessie," he told her before kissing her neck and wrapping her in his arms. He did that while she was pregnant as well, but when he kept it up after Christopher was born, just made her happy. She didn't know what to think about that. She was actually glad for it. She didn't want to be one of those married couples that get bored with each other in every possible way. She has seen a lot of her friends' parents go through that and it was hard to watch.

Morning came much too quick for Jessica. She dressed her uniform, while her husband got a few more hours in. He had gotten up many times last night with Christopher, since the night before she was up every time. After feeding him, Jessica swaddled her son and left the room. She needed to get out of there and see her friends that she hadn't seen in a while since Christopher didn't have a regular schedule yet. But they were going to start to work on it soon.

Walking into Rodney and Ellie's lab, she spotted her friend bent over her laptop working.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Jessica smiled at her when she had her attention.

"Well since Rodney's here, overworked," Ellie said as Jessica walked closer to her friend.

"Aww…he's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw him." Ellie said gushing over her friend's son. "Cameron sent a message."

"Again?" Jessica sighed. "He wants to see Christopher in person and I don't blame him, but I don't feel comfortable taking him away from Atlantis right now."

"He does have a right to see his son; after all, he is half of him." Ellie reminded, aware of the bad blood between the two but still having Chris's best interests at heart.

"I know that he does and I want him to see him, but he's just been so fussy that I don't think I could handle the ship to earth on my own and Elizabeth said that she doesn't want me to go through the gate with him until he's older."

"When's that supposed to be?"

"Six months," Jessica said. "But we've been doing these live feeds through the gate, but I know it's not the same. I think it is time that I faced my fear of Cameron trying to take him away from me. You don't think he'd do that to me, do you?"

"No, but I think he still loves you and wants you to be closer." Ellie said.

"You know John told General Landry about us having a wedding and he told John that it isn't legal until we do it on Earth or have someone with our rituals from Earth there to perform it."

"That's absurd!" Ellie said,

"I know. Technically, John hasn't told me yet. I heard him talking to Ronon about it. I just don't know if I want to go through all that again. The nerves, the first time around were bad enough."

"So you wouldn't do it again?" Ellie asked, surprised.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Pup-of-Power:_ I know, I'm horrible! Well here is the next one!

_ElaineDex:_ Ellie and Lorne are giving me a run for my money. I am running out of ideas. But if you have some, I will gladly listen to them. :D

_Songorita_: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to review it. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Date: March 16, 2009

Title: Restoring Hope

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 12 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Pairings: Jessica Clark/Cameron Mitchell, Ellie Harrison/Evan Lorne,

Jessica Clark/ John Sheppard

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Jessica Clark, ElaineDex owns Ellie GO READ HER STORIES! :D

Summary: After a horrible luck in life and love on Earth, will Dr. Jessica Clark pack up her life and start over in the Pegasus galaxy on Atlantis? SheppardOC, LorneOC

Thanks to: ElaineDex for use of her character Ellie and also to Pup of Power for help with bouncing ideas and generally helping. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Try as she might, Jessica couldn't get Ellie's question out of her head. Would she marry John again on Earth if she could? She loved John, truly and with everything she was, she loved him. But she wasn't sure if he really felt the same way. He had become a bit distant after Chris was born. He was spending as much time away from her and Chris as he could it seemed. She wanted so badly to ask someone about it but didn't know who. She couldn't ask Lorne, even if John had reduced his hours, it only meant that he was trying to get back on her good side since she had been upset with the way he acted towards her.

She was sitting in Dr. Weir's office, using the computer to talk to Cameron through the gate. Elizabeth had sensed it was personal and had offered up her office while she went for lunch. Jessica had let out a breath that she had been holding when she thought everyone would be able to listen to their conversation.

"Hey, Jessica," Daniel said appearing on the screen before Cameron, which was a surprise. "How are you and the baby?"

"Chris and I are doing just fine. One of us is more tired then the other though," Jessica told him as she covered up a yawn with her hand.

"Are you not resting, JessicaSheppard?" she heard Teal'c's voice.

"When ever Chris goes to sleep, it's either eat or sleep. I usually pick the sleep. So I've lost some of the baby weight, which I am happy about because I don't want to go around looking like I'm pregnant when I'm not," Jessica told them.

"And how is your relationship with ColonelSheppard?" Teal'c inquired

"Nothing new to report." Jessica said void of any emotion in her voice.

When she was about to say something else, she saw something grab Daniel and then she saw Cameron's face. It was just an older version of Christopher. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "I hope they weren't bothering you too much,"

"Not at all," Jessica told him, a small smile coming up on her features.

"So what did Carson say was the matter?" Cameron asked getting right down to his worry.

"It was thrush. He's a lot better now. The white is gone, it really scared me Cam," Jessica admitted.

"I know, I'm in another galaxy and I was worrying." He smiled. "Where is he at right now?"

Jessica brought him up higher so that he could see his son.

Cam smiled "He's getting bigger."

"I know, I have to carry him everywhere," Jessica laughed.

"When do you think he'll be making his first Earth visit? My parents are dying to see him. They know that we aren't together and that you are with someone else. I just didn't tell them that his last name isn't Mitchell,"

"Carson made the birth certificate. Before he could correct his mistake, he submitted it to the SGC records." Jessica told him as Chris looked at the monitor and his smile grew.

"What mistake?" Cameron questioned her.

"Did you hear what General Landry said about my marriage to John?" Jessica asked. When Cameron shook his head, she continued. "The marriage doesn't exist because it wasn't the way we do things at the SGC. So Carson put your last name on the birth certificate and so technically he has your last name."

"Sheppard know about this?"

"If he came home at a decent time where I wasn't exhausted beyond belief, then yeah, but he hasn't, so he doesn't. This wasn't what I thought it would be," Jessica said adjusting Christopher in her arms so that Cameron had a better angle of his son.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I signed on for the ten month period I thought that this was gonna be as easy as it was at the SGC and now I wonder what the hell I was thinking,"

"You were thinking that you wanted to get away from me and pray that I come after you. Only you met him and I didn't come fast enough and I didn't come in the right amount of time and you were out of my reach." Cameron admitted, his voice full of regret. He knew that his timing had been off, he didn't want to admit it, but in all honesty it was true.

"I think I am coming to Earth on the next established wormhole," Jessica confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked. "I don't want to come between you and Sheppard,"

"Can't come between someone when they aren't there," Jessica admitted.

"It can't be that bad," said Cameron

"I haven't seen him in four days. And he isn't off world. I just have a bad feeling about something," Jessica confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's seeing someone on another world or someone on Atlantis. I don't know which, but it hurts, 'cause in my heart I know he isn't happy."

"What about you?" Cameron asked.

"What about me? Am I happy?" Jessica asked, when Cameron nodded she took a deep sigh. "I was up until I found out all this information. It's like my brain is on overload and I'm honestly just really tired. I need a break."

"Well I'd be happy to help you with that," Cameron told her with a smile.

"I know you would. I'm gonna be packing later, because the wormhole is in three days, is that enough warning for you?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't admit it." Cameron told her with a smile. "It means a lot to me that you are coming. I'll get everything set up. Is he in a crib or basinet?"

Jessica was shocked, "How do you know about basinets?"

"I did some research after you sent the pictures after he was born. I wanted to redeem myself from the bad visit to Atlantis. I swear, Jessie, I will make it up to you,"

"I know that you will Cam," Jessica said sincerely. "Tell your folks that I said hello. And I'll see you in a few days."

"I look forward to it," Cameron told her with a smile. "And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He said. "This means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, Cam," she said before the connection was severed.

Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms, Jessica just smiled. "I guess you get to make your first Earth visit earlier then Mommy thought you would."

"So he talked you into it?" Elizabeth asked walking into her office.

Jessica smiled. "He had the time to prepare. I signed the paperwork as well. Who else is going to Earth?" she asked as she stood and walked around so that Elizabeth could sit behind her desk, since it was her desk after all.

"Major Lorne asked for leave to go to Earth and visit his family. His sister is having another baby and he wants to be there for her this time." Elizabeth said looking at her computer. "I think it wise if you talk to Colonel Sheppard before you leave Atlantis."

"I would love to talk to him, if he ever came to sleep or help me with Chris, like he promised when I was pregnant." Jessica sighed, "I think he was more into my pregnancy then actually having a family, maybe it was because I was so horny all the time and it was guaranteed that I wouldn't be getting pregnant by him since I was already knocked up."

"Do you really think that?"

"I'm starting to." Jessica confided. "It's just like how Cam and I were at the end of our relationship before we found out about Christopher. I don't know if I can handle that again. I only made it through because of John. Do I turn to Cameron to get over John? I'm just confused."

"Maybe you could ask Ellie to watch Christopher and spend some time with him." Elizabeth suggested.

"I'm still breastfeeding him," Jessica admitted, "It's easier for me and it's healthy for him. But maybe an afternoon of it or something. Thanks for the idea, Elizabeth."

"Your welcome and I hope that things work out for you." Elizabeth told her. "No matter what, you deserve to be happy,"

Jessica just smiled and left the office. With no destination in mind, she just wandered. It was early enough where Chris wouldn't need to be fed for a while, but late enough to make her glad that she had a jacket on and a blanket around Chris. She was curious if John even knew she was gone.

"Ellie, come on!" she heard Lorne's distinct voice yell. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You want to leave, then fine!" Ellie's voice yelled right after his. "But don't expect me to wait. I love you Evan, but I don't understand how you can do this!"

"Do what?" Lorne's voice was etched with confusion. "I'm going to see my sister so that I can be there with her when she has her first son. After all girls, she is finally getting a boy and last time I missed the birth by a week, so this time I am going early so I don't miss it. What is so bad about that?"

"Nothing!" she shouted.

Jessica made herself comfortable on the bench outside and a little way's a way so that she wasn't too close to the angry couple.

"It just would have been nice to be invited to something like this. I mean I thought you wanted to marry me?" Ellie's voice was softer, but still loud enough for Jessica to her it.

"I do!" Lorne insisted. "I wouldn't have given you the ring if I didn't want you."

"Then why didn't you ask me to come?"

"Because there is no room, Ellie." Lorne tried to explain. "My sister and her husband live in a two bedroom apartment. They share one room, the girls have the other, but when I go to stay, I'm on the couch. The place is too small for them. By bringing you along, would make it even smaller and I don't want to burden my sister. She's got enough on her plate as it is,"

"So I'm a burden now?"

"That's not what I said," Lorne told her.

He was holding back. By the sound of his voice, he was holding back a lot.

"Maybe not, but I understood the meaning behind your words Evan," Ellie's voice sounded broken.

She knew Ellie loved him. How was she going to tell her best friend that she was leaving Atlantis and she wasn't sure when she would be returning? How could she do that to her friend? Jessica didn't have a choice, but she would have to tell her soon, but she needed to tell the man she lived with. The one she used to call a husband.

"Maybe we should just take a step back for now," Lorne said.

Ellie didn't reply.

"What are you doing?" Lorne's voice was full of surprise and shock. Ellie was doing something he didn't want her to. "Ellie?"

"I can't do this now Evan," she told him before she walked out of the room and in the opposite direction of where Jessica was at.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into her room, Jessica wasn't surprised to find it empty. She grabbed a blanket from the basinet and walked over to the rocking chair and sat in it with Chris in her arms and situated him so that he could have his dinner. Jessica just relaxed while rocking and watched son eat. When she heard the chime of the door opening, she quickly covered herself wit the extra blanket. When she looked up, she met the eyes of Sheppard.

"Hi," she said softly.

"So when were you gonna tell me that you knew?" he asked sitting on the bed taking off his boots.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked looking up at him.

"About our marriage," Sheppard said. "I heard that you told Cameron about it today when you talked to him."

"So?" Jessica asked with a glare. "Did you have a point?"

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" Jessica asked, "I don't think it does, what matters is that I should have heard about if from you. I mean I don't care anymore, its not like you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are barely here anymore John. I am getting really tired. I need help. I need you, but I guess you can't get over the fact that Christopher isn't yours or the fact that Carson didn't put your last name on his birth certificate. I guess you just wanted someone that you had less of a chance to get pregnant, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the Marines talking and one of them heard it straight from you," Jessica said.

He didn't say a word.

"Not going to try and tell me otherwise?" she asked.

"Why, you never listen," he said taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"I'm going to Earth. Cameron deserves to see his son."

"You are gonna take him away from me now?" Sheppard asked, halting in his tracks.

"I am letting his biological father get to know his son," Jessica told him with a long sigh. "Plus he's running out of excuses to his parents as to why they haven't met their first grandson,"

"I am sure that is why you are going." Sheppard said snidely. "Lorne and Ellie aren't together anymore and he's going to Earth. You have something to do with that?"

Jessica looked at him shocked. "Why would I have anything to do with that? Why would I want my friend to be unhappy? Sometimes I wonder who the hell you are what you did to the man that I first met who tried teaching me how to ride a skateboard through Atlantis."

"He's right here, but you have become too blind to see it," he told her.

"It's not my blindness, its you, John. You've changed, whether or not you've meant to," Jessica said as she tossed the blanket on the bed and covered herself up before burping Christopher.

"Do what you want," he told her, in a bitter tone of voice.

With sad eyes, Jessica held back the tears. She just didn't understand. How had he changed so much without her really noticing until now? She wasn't going to stay and wait for something else to go wrong. As soon as the day came for her and Chris to go to Earth, she was going and she wasn't going to look back, at least not with John in the same room. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

The next few days passed in a blur for her. Between talking with Ellie about Lorne and Sheppard and packing for her trip back to Earth, Jessica was just plain tired. She truly hoped she wasn't going to meet Cameron's parents straight away, because she wasn't in the right mind frame for that. She knew that Ellie was hurt by her decision to leave Atlantis for a while. McKay was just as shocked and disappointed. He had walked away about how smart people make dumb choices.

That was what brought her to stand in the gate room with Christopher in a carried sling as she stood by Major Lorne who had his bag on his back and hers and Christopher's in his hands. She appreciated what he was doing, helping her. Somehow, he had become a great friend to her. When she first got to Atlantis, she only saw him as Ellie's boyfriend and nothing more. But then she got to know him and he was great at listening to her and she tried to help with any thing he needed as well.

"Are you ready for this?" Lorne's voice broke the silence.

"I'm ready to go and see the people I've missed dearly while being here. I've grown to love Atlantis though. The only person I won't be missing is John." Jessica told him as the gate started to dial Earth. "He didn't even bother to show up."

"I'm sure he'll miss you,"

"I don't think he will." Jessica said

"Dr. Clark, Major Lorne, good luck and we'll see you soon," Elizabeth said before the two walked down the steps and towards the gate and towards the gateway back to the Milky Way Galaxy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I have a poll for this story on my profile, so please take it and if you have any questions feel free to ask away!


End file.
